Un ami
by Lazynore
Summary: FRENCH STORY Ma première fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a des années. Cette histoire se déroule juste après les événements décrits dans Shadow the Hedgehog (2005). Matt est un ado aux capacités surnaturelles qui survit à l'attaque des Blacks Arms sur Westopolis. En partant à la recherche de son meilleur ami disparu pendant l'attaque, il va se retrouver au cœur d'une machination.


**Un ami lointain**

Chapitre premier : le jour où tout a basculé

La matinée se terminait dans la ville de Westopolis. Dans les rues étroites de la ville les passants menaient une vie banale, chacun à ses occupations quotidiennes. Dans une de ces rues, Matt, qui venait d'avoir seize ans se baladait avec un amis d'enfance : Joefrey. Matt était assez grand, les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns foncés assez long en bataille. La seule chose qui n'était pas normale pour ce garçon, c'est qu'il possédait un don, un pouvoir extraordinaire qu'il avait découvert vers l'âge de dix ans. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était se pouvoir, d'ailleurs il ne cherchait surtout pas a le savoir, depuis sa première expérience a l'âge de dix ans, il avait peur de lui même, et de son fameux don. « Ne pas être différent » se répétait-il, lorsqu'il songeait, à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui le temps est passé, et Matt a enfoui cette particularité dont lui seul connais l'existence. Joefrey, lui, était un peu moins grand que Matt, un peu plus gros aussi, il avait les cheveux d'un roux terne, assez courts, comparables à la couleur du cuivre, et les yeux d'un bleu très clair.

Le temps était dégagé il faisait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, pour ce début de moi de juin. Matt venait de terminer son année scolaire, parce qu'il ne passait pas d'examens cette année. Tout en marchant sur le trottoir poussiéreux, Matt et Joefrey discutaient de leurs projets pour leurs nouvelles grandes vacances :

« …ou alors une partie de pêche ! s'exclama Joefrey

- ouais si tu veux, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas quitter la ville, lui répondit Matt, mais avant tout je voudrais

- STOP ! Regarde le ciel ! L'interrompit Joefrey qui sans prévenir s'était arrêté

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

En effet le ciel c'était soudain couvert de nuages rouges formant une sorte de mini cyclone, dont le cœur situer en plein sur la ville menaçait de ses violents éclairs. Le temps s'était soudainement refroidi un vent violent commença a souffler avec une telle force que Matt du presque hurler pour dire a Geoffrey qu'il fallait se mettre a l'abris. Matt et Geoffrey s'abritèrent dans un arrêt de bus, pendant un instant Matt crus mal voir, mais des points noirs s'échappaient bel et bien du cœur de l'orage, c'était invraisemblable.

« - plutôt bizarre cet orage non ? Lança Matt

- sans blague, rétorqua Joefrey, on dirait qu'il à même modifié la couleur de la ville »

Lors de la venue de l'orage l'atmosphère était, en effet, devenue étrangement d'un rouge sang.

« - regarde ça, dit Matt à Joefrey, en montrant du doigt les étranges points noirs descendre du cœur de l'orage jusqu'au centre ville

- mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda Joefrey qui commençait a franchement s'inquiéter

- j'en sais rien, mais y'en a un qui vient vers nous ! »

Un point noir descendait sur eux à une vitesse alarmante, mais on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire que c'était un point, il grossissait à vue d'oeil prenant progressivement la forme d'une créature que Matt ne pouvait identifier comme aucune espèce animale vivant sur cette planète

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, la créature atterrit avec violence, créant au passage un énorme cratère sur la rue .Matt et Joefrey étaient tombées lors de l'impact se relevèrent et se rendirent compte que la créature était à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux.

«- faut pas rester la, lança Joefrey, qui commençait a franchement paniquer

- je suis d'accord, ne restons surtout pas là »

Matt et Joefrey commencèrent à s'éloigner, le plus discrètement possible priant pour qu'ils soient couverts par la panique qui sévissait maintenant la ville. Ils essayèrent un instant de suivre la foule, mais une difficulté de plus entrava leur route, ou plutôt surgit du ciel. Des gigantesques rayons lasers éventrèrent le ciel rouge sang pour venir s'écraser contre la ville semant le chaos, des immeubles tombais, des éclats de bitume volaient, des cris des pleurs, la panique, partout, une vision de cauchemars. Soudain des soldats arrivèrent et commencèrent à canaliser la foule vers des lieux surs « enfin, la cavalerie » se dit intérieurement Matt. Malheureusement canaliser la foule était bien la seule chose que pouvait faire les soldats du GUN. Leurs armes étaient presque inefficaces contre les étranges créatures, d'autre part, Matt se rendis compte que les créature étaient presque entièrement noires, ce qui les rendaient difficilement repérable a distance, a cause de l'obscurité qu'avait produit l'étrange orage. Il y avait l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de créatures, les soldats du GUN, déjà en difficultés se firent rapidement submergés, d'autant que des créatures noires étaient apparues mais celles-ci….volaient ! Les un après les autres, les soldats tombèrent, ceux qui restaient continuaient à amener la foule vers des endroits surs, couvrant a peine les civils, car malheureusement les créatures ne faisaient pas la différence entre les soldats et les civils, et Matt du prendre une décision.

« - faut pas rester ici ! Hurla-t-il à Joefrey pour couvrir les nombreux hurlements de la foule

- tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ? L'armée est la, ils vont nous menés en lieu sur

- parce que tu crois qu'ils sont en mesure de nous protéger ?! Ces machins tirent dans le tas Joefrey ! Si ça continu on va se prendre un de leurs tire en pleine face ! »

Comme la preuve de ce que Matt était en train d'avancer, un tir d'une des créatures noires frappa en plein dos un des civils du groupe ou Matt se trouvait. L'homme tomba a terre, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Tandis que la cinquantaine de personne qui constituait le groupe de rescapés accélérèrent soudainement, Matt remarqua que deux hommes qui étaient a cotés de la victime commencèrent a le soutenir avec leurs bras, et il admira l'espace d'une seconde cette solidarité dans un moment pareil ou le chacun pour soi a plutôt tendance a régner.

« - finalement je suis de ton avis, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici ! Lança Joefrey sur le ton de la panique

- alors suis moi ! »

Ils quittèrent le groupe, et ils entrèrent dans une petite ruelle que Matt avait déjà empruntée comme raccourcis. Cette petite ruelle déboucha sur une autre rue, presque identique a celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, a la différence prés qu'elle était beaucoup plus endommagée. En effet, un immeuble s'est écroulé sous les rayons lasers lancés depuis le ciel, la rue fumais de ça de la, des fissures, des débris, un paysage de désolation. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » se demandais intérieurement Matt, pendant une seconde il voulut tout lâcher, tout abandonner, s'accroupir, mettre sa tête entre ses bras et ne plus rien penser, rester la a attendre que ça se passe…attendre la fin…attendre sa fin. Soudain un énorme bruit, une lumière aveuglante, Matt fut projeté en arrière, la chute sembla durer des secondes avant de percuter violemment le sol. Combien de temps resta-t-il inconscient ? Assez en tout cas pour revivre un de ses souvenirs. Il se revoyait dans sa chambre, il avait dix ans, il regardait intensément l'ampoule électrique qui illuminait sa chambre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il leva la main vers l'ampoule, voulant comme saisir la lumière qui jaillissait de celle-ci. Matt éprouva une sensation jusqu'ici inconnue, il eu comme un bref souffle, et c'est comme-ci la source de la lumière vint dans ses mains. Lentement il referma ses doigts sur la source de lumière, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à faire ce qu'il faisait, mais il était trop tard pour se poser ce genre de question. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la main, la source c'était comme compacté, ne formant plus qu'une petite bille lumineuse et dense. Pris soudain de panique, il commença a agiter sa main pour se débarrasser de la petite bille d'énergie, mais elle ne voulait décidemment pas se décollée de sa main. Puis il ouvrit totalement celle-ci dans la direction de sa fenêtre ouverte. Sans crier gare la petite boule lumineuse s'éjecta de la paume de sa main, comme violemment propulsée par une force inconnue. La bille d'énergie sorti de la chambre de Matt par la fenêtre pour aller s'écrasé contre le mur d'en face, avec un bruit proche de celui d'un pétard qui explose. Laissant un petit cratère au lieu de l'impact. Depuis cet incident, qui d'ailleurs n'a jamais pu être expliqué, Matt s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais plus utiliser ce pouvoir.

Dans le néant qu'avait laisser se souvenir, une voie familière se fit entendre :

« Matt, Matt ! ». Matt ouvris les yeux il était revenu a la réalité, il distingua une forme qui le regardait, devenant peu a peu celle de son ami Joefrey. Matt se releva doucement, il avait mal partout.

« - ça va ? Lui demanda Joefrey, tu m'a fait une de ces peurs !

- J'ai connu mieux, et toi ?

- Bof, j'étais derrière toi, donc j'ai été moins touché

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui ma fait volé comme ça ?

- Haha tu parle d'un vole plané, dit Joefrey qui tentait malgré tout une pointe d'humour, et bien pour tout te dire c'est un de ces fameux rayons lasers qui nous a manqué de peu, alors qu'il montrait du doigt le cratère formé par celui-ci

- Ah…ok, Matt eu un peu de mal a reprendre ses esprits et réaliser la chance qu'il a eu, je dois donc en conclure qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance, non ? Reprit-il après une minute passée à contempler le cratère béant laissé par le rayon laser.

- Bah oui un peu quand même »

Ils eurent un rire amer et Matt remarqua une forme s'approcher. Ce n'était pas une forme humaine, c'était une créature noire ! « Oh non ça recommence » s'entendit dire Matt a voie basse. Joefrey qui avait suivit le regard de Matt poussa un juron tout bas. Apparemment la créature noire les avait repérés avec la ferme intension de s'en prendre bien a eux. Matt remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme a feu mais plutôt une espèce d'épée, Matt en déduit quelle ne pouvait les atteindre qu'au corps a corps, ce qui leurs laissait un court laps de temps. Dans la tête de Matt, un combat s'engagea contre lui même :

« - il faut que je le fasse

_- mais tu t'es promis_

- on n'a pas le temps de trouver une autre solution !

- _il y a toujours un moyen_

-pas cette fois, c'est déplorable mais je ne peux pas faire autrement

- _mais tu réalises quand même que après…_

-si je ne le fais pas il n'y aura pas de après, de plus, Joefrey est condamné aussi si je ne le fais pas, je serais plus un poids pour lui qu'autre chose, non…ma décision est prise ! »

Matt se releva difficilement aider par Joefrey. Celui lui dit :

« - aller viens, il faut fuir

- non, cette chose nous rattraperais, vas-y sans moi !

- puis quoi encore ?! Non mais arrête ton délire Matt, il faut y aller maintenant !

- je suis vraiment sérieux, Joefrey, j'ai les moyens de me battre, fait moi confiance ».

Joefrey le dévisagea pendant deux secondes, puis ses traits se durcirent et il annonça :

« -dans ce cas je reste avec toi, il n'est pas question que je parte sans toi

- Joefrey…non »

Ils se soutinrent du regard pendant un instant, Matt voyant la créature arriver dangereusement vers eux, il ajouta

« Bon…ok, mais si sa tourne mal tu fuis, c'est compris ?

- ok, on fait comme ça…mais c'est quoi ton moyen miracle de te battre ?

- je vais essayer un truc ».

Matt se concentra alors, malgré l'ambiance de chaos qui régnait. Il rechercha une source d'énergie proche, pour finalement apercevoir des câbles à haute tension encore en état de marche, si Matt pouvait se fier aux étincelles qu'ils dégageaient. Il leva sa main gauche vers les câbles, se fiant à son unique souvenir. Il se concentra sur l'énergie électrique que dégageaient les câbles, puis la chose espérée arriva. De l'énergie commença à s'accumuler sur ma paume de la main de Matt, sous les yeux éblouis de son ami. La quantité d'énergie accumulée était beaucoup plus volumique que la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté l'expérience. Aussi il du prendre ses deux mains pour compresser l'énergie accumulée. Quand, comme prévue l'énergie fut réduite en une boule beaucoup plus grosse que la précédente, il dirigea sa main gauche vers la créature noire qui était maintenant à moins d'une dizaines de mètres et continuait à avancer. Matt écarquilla les doigts au maximum et la boule d'énergie fut projetée en direction de l'assaillant. La boule toucha la créature noire en plein torse, avec une puissance hors du commun, la créature fut projetée et s'écrasa environs trois mètres plus loin, conte le mur d'un des nombreux immeubles de la ville qui longeait cette allée, avant de retombée sur le sol, inerte. Joefrey resta bouche bée au moins trente secondes avant de déclarer timidement :

« Co..comment…co…comment tu a

- se serait beaucoup trop long à t'expliquer

- mais…le…

- on en parlera plus tard

- la..la créature..elle…

- ON EN PARLERA PLUS TARD ! Ajouta Matt qui commençait a s'énerver, nan mais c'est vrais quoi, c'était déjà une décision difficile a prendre, faudrait pas qu'il complique non plus.

- Ta pas compris, la créature..elle..ELLE A EU LE TEMPS D'APPELER SES COPAINS !

- Oh non… »

Effectivement, au moins une dizaine de créatures du même genre était apparues. Matt était bien conscients qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux malgré sa capacité d'un genre spécial.

« Joefrey..fuis !

- ah non tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

- ok mais alors rapproche moi de la ruelle par laquelle on est venus pendant que je charge une autre boule

- d'accord »

Joefrey aida Matt à se déplacer jusqu'à la ruelle et, comme prévu Matt recommença à charger une boule d'énergie. Mais au moment ou ils atteignirent la ruelle en question, Matt brusquement fit volte fasse, un pas en arrière et envoya sa boule d'énergie sur un mur d'un des immeubles, provoquant une chute de gravats séparants ainsi les deux compères. Sa ruse a marchée a merveille. Matt entendit un dernier « hé ! » de Joefrey avant que celui-ci ne soit bloqué de l 'autre coté de la rue. « Désolé Joefrey, se dit Matt, je n'avais pas le choix, au moins tu aura plus de chances de survivre » il se retourna et regarda la dizaines de créatures noires s'approcher, l'encercler même. « Au moins tu auras plus de chances de survivre que moi, c'est sur. » Matt regarda intensément chaque créature noires, il les dévisageais, essayant de distinguer une quelconque émotion dans leurs yeux globuleux. Puis a voix haute il lança a l'adresse des créatures avec une rage soudaine dans celle-ci : « dix contre un ! Décidemment vous apprécier les combats loyaux vous, combien de civils avez vous déjà assassiner ? COMBIEN SERONS NOUS ENCORE A PERIR POUR CONTENTER VOTRE MONSTRUEU TABLEAU DE CHASSE ?! »Puis préparant une nouvelle boule d'énergie il ajouta : « ALLEZ C'EST CA VENEZ ! MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS, JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LES AUTRES ! » Matt envoya sa première boule d'énergie sur la créature la plus proche de lui qui tomba a terre trois mètres plus loin. Matt chargea une nouvelle boule et vociféra : « AU SUIVANT ! » Mais quand il voulu charger une autre boule d'énergie. Il se rendit compte que les câbles électriques ne fonctionnais plus, d'autant que les créatures commencèrent a chargés en même temps. « C'est finis » Se dit Matt voyant que sa fin était proche. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la fin. Soudain il entendit un bruit sourd, il ouvrit les yeux et vus une espèce de boule bleu percuté les créatures noires les unes après les autres, les mettant a terre une par une. Quand ce fut fini la boule se déplia en l'air et atterrit devant lui. Matt observa cette chose qui l'avait sauvé, c'était pas un humain, c'est sur. Elle (ou il ?) était toute bleu, avec des yeux globuleux, un espèce d'ovale en guise de nez, et des piquants sur le dos. Bref aussi bizarre que les créatures noires.

« Eh sa va ?

-…. euh oui enfin, je crois

- t'as eu de la chance, que je soit passé par la

- euh…oui beaucoup

- bon et bien je vais….ATTENTION DERRIERE TOI ! »

Avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que se soit, Matt fut violemment pousser sur le coté par la petite créature bleu. Dans sa chute Matt eu le temps d'observer, au ralenti, celui qui pour la deuxième fois en trente seconde lui avait sauvé la vie. Evitant le tir de justesse il – oui d'après sa voix Matt pouvait l'identifier comme un mâle – regarda celui qu'il lui avait tirer dessus et se mis a sourire, pas un sourire comme si il était joyeux, mais plutôt un sourire de défi. Matt tomba lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se tourna ensuite, lentement, vers le combat qui débutait alors entre les deux créatures. La créature bleue se retransforma alors en cette espèce de boule bleue très rapide et chargea alors comme précédemment sur la créature noire. Matt remarqua que la créature noire avait l'air beaucoup plus grosse que les autres, il remarqua aussi que la créature bleu avait, malgré des charges répètes, toujours pas pu mettre a terre la créature noire contrairement a ses congénères qui étaient a terre avec un seul coup de cette fameuse attaque. Matt se releva avec peine, malgré que la créature bleue lui ait sauvé la vie en le mettant a terre, la chute n'avait pas arrangé l'état de Matt. Une fois debout, il se retrouvait là, impuissant fasse au combat qui faisait rage sous ses yeux. La créature noire portait apparemment une espèce d'exosquelette qui le rendait très résistant aux charges de son adversaire. La créature bleue se posa sur la terre ferme arrêtant ses vaines charges, mais apparemment il ne se déclarait pas vaincu, son sourire de défi toujours fixé à ses lèvres le prouvait.

« Ah c'est comme ça ? » il commença a tourner autour de la créature noire puis il ne devint plus qu'un éclair bleu, il courait avec une rapidité inimaginable pour un être humain. Il devait sûrement chercher à déstabiliser son adversaire, ce qui échoua, malheureusement. Celui-ci émis un champ de force électrique qui projeta la créature bleue a terre. Puis elle sortit un petit boîtier, pas plus gros qu'une télécommande et pianota dessus. La créature bleue se releva et commença à courir à la même vitesse, toujours aussi impressionnante, non pas autour de son redoutable adversaire mais un peu partout. Matt mis un peu de temps a comprendre, mais lorsqu'il vit les énormes rayons lasers tombés a l'endroit précis où la créature bleue était, il compris. Celui-ci avait du deviner que la créature noire le bombarderais de rayons lasers et se faisait une joie de les évites au dernier moment. Une idée naquit dans l'esprit de Matt : il n'avait plus de sources d'énergies mais la créature noire allait peut-être lui en procurer une, contre son grés.

« Euh…tu peux venir sil te plait ? » lança-t-il a la créature bleue. Celui-ci le dévisagea un moment puis accourus évitant au passage un nouveau rayon laser, quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face Matt parla à la créature bleue :

« Écoute, je te remercie pour m'avoir sauver la vie et je peut t'aider

- reste pas la sinon tu va te prendre un de ses rayons !

- justement si un rayon me touche je serais en mesure de le battre ! »

La créature bleue le dévisagea encore une fois puis tendit le pouce, souriant de plus belle, Matt l'imita. Puis il ferma les yeux et tendit ses bras au ciel, il s'avait que la créature bleue était restée suffisamment de temps à cet endroit pour qu'un puissant rayon laser y soit envoyé. Puis le choc attendu vint enfin, un humain normal serait déjà mort subissant l'énergie du rayon destructeur. Mais Matt n'était pas un humain normal, il ne subissait pas l'énergie, il la contrôlait. Une Masse d'énergie gigantesque se formait dans la paume de ses mains, et continuait de croître au fur et a mesure que le rayon persistait. Quand le rayon pris fin, la masse d'énergie s'élevant au dessus de la tête de Matt était titanesque, il fallait la renvoyer ce qui constituait un énorme défi. Matt ne pouvait pas concentrer l'énergie, il ne restait plus qu'une solution : la renvoyer tel quelle est arrivée. La créature bleue faisait diversion, mais il était impossible que Matt passe inaperçu avec une quantité d'énergie tel qu'elle faisait la moitié d'un building, au dessus de sa tête. La créature commença à marcher dans la direction de Matt, c'était le moment. Matt fit basculer ses bras devant lui, déplaçant du même coup l'énorme quantité d'énergie. Dans une ultime seconde, il regarda droits dans les yeux la créature noire, a travers un minuscule trou qu'il avait formé dans la masse, elle comprenait maintenant ce qui allait se passer, voyant sa fin arrivée. Puis il écarquilla ses doigts donnant même un coup à la masse d'énergie, qui dans un vacarme infernal se projeta, pareil au rayon initial sur la créature noire qui disparaissait maintenant dans le raz de marée d'énergie rouge. Quand toute l'énergie fut déversée, un trou béant c'était formé dans le building d'en face, il y avait beaucoup de fumée par endroit, et pas une trace de la créature noire. Matt tomba a genou, ce dernier exploit l'avait totalement vidé de toutes ses forces. La petite créature bleu s'avança a coté de lui, l'air enthousiaste il lança :

« Waouh, tu lui a fait sa fête a se gros machin ! Dans son sourire Matt remarqua une certaine amertume.

- ouais…je crois

- ça ne va pas ? La créature bleue perdit son sourire

- nan je suis épuisé, au fait tu t'appel comment ?

- haha je suis Sonic le hérisson, et toi ?

- appel moi juste Matt »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, se souriant mutuellement, Sonic avait l'air un peu intrigué, puis celui-ci ajouta :

« Allez viens, tu peut pas rester comme ça, tu es dans un sale état

-j'imagine, puis se relevant il ajouta, j'ai un petit service a te demander, j'ai un ami bloqué derrière ces gravats depuis tout a l'heure, tu le sortir de la sil te plait ?

- ouais bien sur, répondis Sonic en tendant une nouvelle fois son pouce »

Sonic se retransforma en cette espèce de boule bleue, puis éjecta les gravats libérant ainsi Joefrey qui se précipita la rencontre de Matt en lui demandant :

« Ca va Matt ? Y a eu un de ces vacarmes

- ouais peut aller… écoute, Joefrey, pour tout a l'heure je…

- on en parleras plus tard, l'interrompit celui-ci »

Sonic s'approcha des deux amis et lança :

« Allez, rester pas la, allez rejoindre les abris, je m'occupe des créatures » puis a l'adresse de Matt il ajouta, le sourire aux lèvres :

« J'espère te revoir bientôt Matt, il faudrait que tu me remontre le coup que tu as fait à la créature noire. » Puis il s'en alla, en courant, comme par habitude. Matt crut entendre Sonic dire a quelqu'un « eh Shadow ! Ça faisait longtemps » avant de l'apercevoir l'espace d'un instant en compagnie d'un être lui ressemblant étrangement mais avec les pics hérisses, d'une couleur boire et rouge, l'air beaucoup plus agressif, un membre de sa famille ? Sur le chemin du retour Joefrey lui annonça qu'il fallait maintenant retrouver leurs familles. Sa famille…comment Matt avait pus oublier sa propre famille ? Soutenu par les épaules de Joefrey ils marchèrent jusqu'aux soldats du Gun les plus proches qui les conduirent vers L'abris souterrain où étaient protégés les civils. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer, pour Joefrey et Matt, que les personnes qui leurs sont chères n'aient pas disparues.

Sonic se retourna pour apercevoir une dernière fois Matt et son ami, qui était-il ? Les événements qui avaient eu lieu ne suivaient pas la logique du hérisson bleu. Il n'était pas habitué à être sauvé, surtout par un humain ! « Ce garçon possède un pouvoir vraiment hors du commun, pensait-il, il pourrait détruire la ville si il le voulait. Une chose est sure que tes intentions soient bonnes ou mauvaises, Matt, je garderais un œil sur toi ! » Puis Sonic recommença a courir dans les rues de Westopolis a une vitesse folle, bien décidé à ce que Matt et lui soient sur un pied d'égalité.

Chapitre 2 : La haine

Matt émergea d'un sommeil profond, combien de temps avait-il dormis ? Il se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir encore une fois, il voyait un peu plus clair déjà. La salle était vraiment sombre, éclairé seulement par des lampes électriques, pour certaines, l'ampoule était grillée. Le plafond en béton était fissuré par endroit. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière, une certaine humidité régnait dans l'atmosphère ambiante, il était dans un vieux lit de caserne. Matt se serait vraiment crus dans un garage, si il n'avait pas aperçu une infirmière d'une trentaine d'année passée devant lui, chargée de matériel médical. Il fallu un temps pour que Matt assimile ce qu'il venait de voir. Une infirmière dans un garage ? Peu probable, ou alors il est dans un hôpital vraiment délabré. Au moment même ou il eu cette pensée, un fantassin du GUN passa devant lui, exécutant son tour de garde d'un faux air de tranquillité. Les minces hypothèses de Matt sur l'endroit où il se trouvait s'écroulèrent lamentablement à la vue de se soldat. Mais où était-il à la fin ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Essayant de fouiller dans sa mémoire, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de se qui s'est passé hier. La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire alors, c'était de se relever pour y voir un peu mieux, et ainsi établir de meilleurs hypothèses sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'appuya alors sur ses coudes pour se surélever un petit peu. Mais au moment même où il tenta de se surélever, une douleur atroce se fit sentir au niveau de ses omoplates, insoutenable. Impossible de rester dans cette position, frustré, Matt se recoucha. Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à essayer différents gestes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger sans ressentir une douleur quelque part. Alors, il attendit, les minutes s'écoulant lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Puis un long quart d'heure plus tard, une personne vint se tenir prés de lui. Cette personne était un peu enrobée et avait des cheveu courts d'un roux terne, Matt le reconnu aussitôt : c'était Joefrey ! Celui-ci pris la parole en premier :

-alors, enfin réveillé ?

- ouais, comment vas-tu ?

- hé ! C'est a moi de te poser cette question, je suis pas blessé moi ahahaha. Derrière ce rire peu convaincant, Matt reconnu ce semblant d'humour que Joefrey utile lorsqu'il veut cacher ses sentiments réels.

-Comment on s'est retrouvé la déjà ?

- Quoi ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-euh…nan

L'attaque des créatures noires, puis tout bas Joefrey ajouta, et ta fameuse capacité. En t'emmenant a l'abris du Gun tu t'es évanoui, tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Matt ouvris les yeux au maximum, il se souvenait de tout, des images par dizaines défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains, puis reprenant ses esprit, il savait ce qu'il devais dire.

- ta famille va bien ? demanda t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme si il venait prendre des nouvelles par courtoisie, pendant une journée normale de son existence.

Le sourire de Joefrey s'effondra, il baissa les yeux puis un lourd silence s'installa, après une minute interminable, il repris la parole :

-Mon père et ma mère vont bien, dit-il, mais on ne retrouve pas Anna

- Ta sœur ?

Joefrey poussa un long soupir et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Anna était la sœur adoptive de Joefrey, elle avait juste un an de moins que lui. Matt se rappela alors cette jeune fille de quinze ans avec des magnifiques cheveux dont la couleur variait de la paille à l'or, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Elle avait un visage d'ange et des yeux d'un bleu profond, semblable à l'océan. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, pourquoi Matt la regardais différemment ? Est-ce cela l'amour ? Improbable, elle est la petite sœur de Joefrey, c'est tout. Et puis d'abord la question n'était pas de circonstance, elle avait disparue.

Une infirmière vint interrompre la conversation des deux amis, elle avait l'air intriguée.

« Bon je te laisse, déclara Matt sur un ton qu'il voulait le moins triste possible

a plus tard Joe »

Puis quand celui-ci lui tourna le dos, Matt crus entendre un reniflement. L'infirmière commença alors à pousser le lit de Matt sur ses roulettes, sans prononcer un mot.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda finalement Matt a l'infirmière, trop faible pour être intrigué

Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit-elle, pendant que le lit de Matt se faisait pousser entre ses semblables, tous rangés sur les cotés, parfois espacés par des rideaux de tissus.

Pendant le trajet, Matt repensa à Anna, puis à Joefrey, ce qui le conduisit inéluctablement vers ses parents. Matt était fils unique, il n'avait donc pas de sœurs ou de frères pour qui s'inquiéter, mais, comment se portaient ses parents ?

L'infirmière arrêta de pousser le lit de Matt, puis un fantassin pris le relais, l'emmenant dans un couloir plus sombre encore. Les murs de ce couloir étaient en métal, les portes étaient munis de verrous solides, elles étaient de métal aussi, et un bonne épaisseur ! Tous portait a croire que cette section de l'abris était destiné a une sécurité, mais laquelle ? Le fantassin arrêta de pousser le lit de Matt, ils se trouvaient maintenant devant une de ces portes épaisses, dessus était peint le numéro 40. Le fantassin sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche, et la passa dans une fente prévue à cet effet. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une salle assez grande, elle était occupée par un panel de scientifiques et de militaires plus ou moins gradé. Tous sans exception regardait Matt avec un intérêt, à son grand étonnement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, à propos de l'attaque des créatures noires à Westopolis et de son don.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous amenez ici ? » lança Matt, pratiquement sur de la réponse, un militaire apparemment haut gradé se détacha du groupe une télécommande a la main, puis allumant un écran sur sa droite, il lança : « pour ceci ».

L'écran s'alluma, les images devaient être prisent par un satellite, toutefois on distinguait assez bien Matt en train de lancer des boules d'énergie fasse au créatures noire qui lui font face. Puis, on distingua Matt lancer son ultime attaque aux cotes de Sonic. Le haut gradé repris la parole :

« Comme tu le vois Matt, tu possède un pouvoir dépassant les limites du possible. Aide nous, si nous pouvons exploite ton pouvoir d'une quelconque manière, alors nous pourrions prendre un avantage décisif sur les créatures noire ! »

Un scientifique s'avança et ajouta :

« Puis rend toi compte de l'avancé pour l'humanité que cela pourrait engendré. Matt tu es unique en ton genre, nous allons te faire passer quelques tests. »

Mais Matt ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il n'était pas un objet, une arme, encore moins un sujet d'étude, il descendit avec peine de son lit, chaque mouvement lui était intolérable. A l'adresse du scientifique il lança :

« Je ne suis pas une chose, je suis un être humain, je ne vous permet pas de vous servir de moi, puis même si j'acceptais, qu'aurais-je en échange ?

- un peu plus de temps à vivre, trancha le scientifique

- p…pardon ?

- vous souffrez d'une dégénérescence cellulaire incroyable, une pathologie jusque ici inconnu, du a l'utilisation intensive de votre don. Si vous nous aider, nous vous aidera en retour à ralentir le processus. Si vous refuser, selon mes calculs, ils ne vous restera que huit heures tout au plus a vivre. »

Ces paroles avaient comme transpercé Matt, c'était impossible, inimaginable. Comme si la nouvelle n'avait pas assez bouleversé Matt, l'officier ajouta d'un ton terriblement tranchant :

« Vos parents sont portes disparus . »

Dans l'esprit de Matt, tout s'effondra, il ne lui restait que quelques heures a vivre, et ses parents étaient portes disparus. Un sentiment étrange lui monta a la tête : puisqu'il allait mourir de toutes façon, autant le faire tout de suite. L'image d'Anna surgit alors dans son esprit. Non il devait encore vivre pour elle, et pour Joefrey, mais il ne voulait pas être un cobaye. Alors sans prévenir il arracha un câble électrique et se l'enfonça dans le torse. L'énergie s'accumulant dans son corps, en même temps que la haine qui montait en lui, il dit a haute voie : « j'ai encore des choses a faire. »

Quand suffisamment d'énergie s'accumula dans son corps, Matt poussa un cris de rage. Il avait le regard flamboyant, on aurait dit un animal à la fois repus mais fou de rage. Il serra ses poings puis écarta les bras violemment, créant une onde de choc qui fit tomber tout le monde a la renverse. Matt profitant de ce court laps de temps pour s'enfuir, il commença à accumuler de l'énergie dans sa main gauche, se servant de son propre corps comme réserve d'énergie. Quand la boule d'énergie fut prête, il la projeta sur la porte blindée sans aucune hésitation, détruisant celle-ci dans un énorme vacarme. Il sorti de la salle pour rejoindre le long couloir, puis pris la direction par laquelle il était venu. Il avait le sentiment d'être invincible, à part la haine, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Une alarme se déclancha soudain, mais Matt s'en fichait éperdument mourir ou vivre n'avait plus d'importance a ses yeux, il fallait juste qu'il retrouve Anna. Sur sa route, qu'il foulait en marchant, comme si il faisait une promenade de santé, quelques soldats et des robots bipèdes lui barra la route. Pour Matt, c'était presque risible, d'un tour de bras, il envoya voltiger la petite troupe contre un mur. Au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait de plus en plus de forces armées s'interposèrent sur son chemin, a chaque fois elles étaient repoussées d'un geste. C'était presque ennuyant il envoyais les soldats et les robots contre les murs comme il chassait les mouches d'un revers de main. Dans son esprit, Matt avait presque cédé à la folie, mais il voulait rester encore lucide, juste un petit peu de temps, juste pour retrouver Anna. La haine montait toujours en lui, il détestait de plus en plus ce monde avare qui, même étant attaqué par des extraterrestres pensait toujours a lui en voulant exploité un pouvoir dont le porteur n'avait rien demandé à personne. Une aura rougeâtre émana bientôt de son propre corps, ses cheveux se levèrent et commencèrent à remuer, à danser sous l'aura. Mis a part les petits soldats et robots insignifiants le trajet de Matt se passa sans problème, il arriva comme prévu dans la partie hôpital du souterrain. Les soldats étaient toujours présents, même lorsqu'il longeait les lits des blesses, mais ils n'osaient pas tirer de peurs de faire de victimes ou des blesses parmi les souffrants. Matt passait à coté d'eux leur jetant des regards de défis au passage. La salle entière avait retenu son souffle à son arrivé, Matt avançait, tout aussi silencieux, parmi les blesses, pour finalement retrouver Joefrey qui n'a pas bouger d'un poil lorsqu'il la vu arriver. Il s'avança, un silence de mort régnait toujours dans la salle, n'étant perturbé que part les bruit de pas de Matt. Quand la distance entre lui et Joefrey n'était plus que d'un mètre et demi, il s'arrêta net, Joefrey, pas franchement rassuré par l'aura rougeâtre qui émanait de Matt en plus de la tête que faisait celui-ci.

- mais où est-ce qu'on vas ?

-on va chercher ta sœur

-quoi mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !- fait moi confiance. » Matt termina cette phrase en souriant de plus belle, il recommença à marcher, dans la direction opposé du chemin par lequel il était venu. Joefrey compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix et se mis à ses cotés, tandis que les soldats du GUN présents, se contactaient discrètement par radio pour dire que le fugitif avait maintenant un otage avec lui.

« Où est la sortie ? Lança Matt d'un ton impérieux à l'adresse de Joefrey

- Par ici

- bien. » Ils marchèrent, jusqu'à un angle mort où personne ne pouvait les voir, puis Matt se concentra et créa un hologramme a l'image de lui et Joefrey. L'hologramme se déplaça vers la sortie, disparut dans un virage avant que l'on entende des coups de feu, les soldats du GUN avaient, malgré un otage, pris la décision d'éradiqué Matt pour de bon. Joefrey resta bouche bée.

« Bien, maintenant prend moi le bras, Joefrey » dit Matt d'un ton dénudé de toutes émotions. Ne voyant pas l'utilité de poser des questions, vus l'état de son meilleur ami, Joefrey s'exécuta silencieusement. Matt se concentra, la haine lui avait ouvert les yeux, si il accumulait suffisamment d'énergie dans son corps il pouvait se télé porter a moyenne distance. Il se concentra alors sur la ville de Westopolis et dans un flash aveuglant se retrouva à l'endroit précis de ses pensées.

La ville de Westopolis était maintenant déserte, un silence de mort régnait sur les tas de gravats, vestiges d'une ville autrefois si vivante et témoins d'une attaque réussi des créatures noires. La ville était a l'image de Matt : détruite. Des détonations se firent entendre, Joefrey et lui mirent un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'elles venaient du ciel toujours rouge sang.

Un monstre volant noir, d'une taille gigantesque gisait dans le ciel, un être dorée volait autour de lui et attaquait successivement les deux têtes de celui-ci.

« Tu crois que Sonic va encore nous sauver ? demanda Joefrey en regardant le ciel, c'est lui déjà qui nous avait sauver de la chute de la station spatiale, l'ARK.

- il n'était seul, l'autre hérisson, Shadow nous a sauvé lui aussi. Je l'ai revu pendant que la ville se faisait attaquer l'autre jour.

- tu veux dire qu'il a survécu ?

- la preuve est au dessus de nos têtes

- quoi ! C'est Shadow et pas Sonic qui est là haut, mais comment tu le sait ?

- je le sens, il dégage une énergie intense, presque illimitée. Il doit sûrement combattre le responsable de la destruction de cette ville. Nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que ce soit Shadow qui gagne.

- pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'aider ?

- je dois consacrer le temps qu'il me reste à sauver ta sœur, pas le monde entier, en route. »

Il commença à marcher, mais Joefrey lui emboîta le pas et se retourna face a lui, fixe le visage dur. Matt s'arrêta devant lui.

« On a pas de temps à perdre, Joefrey, avance

- non

- non ?

- je n'avancerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu des explications, Matt pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Matt sentait que son ami était en train d'affronter sa peur pour pouvoir enfin lui parler franchement.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Si j'avais voulu te tuer ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde, tu serais déjà mort

- ne change pas de sujet, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Depuis que l'infirmière ta emmener je ne sais où tu n'est pus le même. Matt pourquoi tu es venu et tu m'as embarqué dans cette histoire ?! Pourquoi tu n'es plus le même ?! Pourquoi vas-tu sauver ma sœur ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon meilleur ami ait un pouvoir surnaturel ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! » Joefrey se mit a genou devant Matt, celui-ci le regardait fixement toujours aussi silencieusement, il attendit que son ami reprenne son souffle avant de lui répondre sur un ton provoquant : « ça y est, tu as fini ? » Joefrey baissa la tête pour regarder le sol. « C'est vrais, je te dois quelques explications, repris Matt. Alors voilà, ma situation est simple : mes parents sont sûrement morts, j'ai un pouvoir qui est convoité, la sœur de mon meilleur ami a disparut et je vais moi même mourir dans quelques heures. » De toute évidence, Matt s'attendait a ce que Joefrey soit encore plus surpris de la dernière nouvelle, lui qui est d'une nature naïve. Mais sa surprise n'avait d'égal que sa haine lorsqu'il entendit son meilleur ami rire. Joefrey releva la tête il était hilare, de toute évidence, il n'était pas dans on état normal.

« Joefrey ? S'inquiéta finalement Matt

- haha, Matt je crois pas que tu ai compris, le Matt que je connais est mort voyons. Est-ce que tu as réalisé une seconde ce que tu es devenu ? Tu n'es plus qu'un concentré de haine meurtrière monté sur deux jambes, sauver ma sœur tu dis ? Mais laisse moi rire, enfin, tu es prêt à sauver la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami, alors que tu est sur le point de détruire le monde en l'espace d'un claquement des doigts. » Puis le visage de Joefrey devint plus dur, plus sérieux, après s'être relevé il continua : « regarde la réalité en face Matt, tu es en train de devenir un monstre. Tu as un pouvoir mais tu ne sais pas l'assumer, sur un coup de tête tu pourrais tuer des milliers de victimes innocentes. La haine t'aveugle, je me demande lequel des monstres est le pire : celui qu'il y a au dessus de moi ou celui qu'il y a en face de moi. » Matt ne pouvait pas rester indifférent a cette insulte. Lentement, il s'avança vers Joefrey, plaqua la paume de sa main droite contre le torse de son « ami », celui-ci dit avec assurance :

« Je n'ai pas peur, tu me l'a dit toit même, si tu avait voulu me tuer, il y a longtemps que ce serait fait.

- et si j'avais changer d'avis ? Rétorqua Matt, son visage s'approchant tout prés de celui de Joefrey, si j'avais l'intention la, maintenant, de te tuer, comment ferais-tu ? » Puis les doigts de sa main s'écartèrent et une petite boule, non pas bleue comme de l'énergie normale, mais verte apparue entre ses doigts. Puis poursuivant il ajouta :

« Vois-tu cette boule d'énergie pas comme les autres ? C'est ton énergie vitale, et oui les humains sont aussi des sources d'énergie. Plus elle va grossir et plus tu sera faible, puis si je t'achevais avec, se serais si simple, si comique même, mourir avec sa propre énergie, rien qu'au tableau j'en rirais presque. » Joefrey était en train de mourir de la main de Matt, cependant celui-ci ne s'avouais pas vaincu. Il savait que dans l'océan de haine qui gisait dans la tête de Matt, il restait encore un peu de bon sens, alors d'une voie faible mais déterminé, il lui répondit :

« Si tu me tue, sa voudrait dire que tu serait capable de tuer Anna aussi, celle que tu veut actuellement sauver, tel un prince charmant, puis des centaines de milliers de personnes innocentes ensuite. Alors tu deviendras réellement un monstre et tu confirmeras ce que je viens de te dire. Allons Matt ! Réagis, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux devenir ? Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, sais tu au moins ce que tu est en train de faire ? Lâche moi maintenant. » Matt surpris, rendit son énergie vitale a Joefrey, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis il le lâcha avant de répondre :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Joe, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, tu as raison, si je ne fait pas attention à ce que je fait, je pourrais devenir un monstre. » Puis son aura s'estompa et ses cheveux retombèrent paisiblement sur sa tête, après un rapide coup de main en guise de coiffage, Matt était de nouveau frais et dispo, sa haine s'était estompée, mais son objectif restait le même.

« Ah revoilà le Matt que je connais bien, bon on va passer sur cet incident. T'aura juste essayer de me tuer, c'est pas grave. » Il rigola, ce rire si propre a lui-même, comme si il comblait un espèce de vide, dans un moment ou n'importe qui aurait fait tout sauf rire, c'était bien le Joefrey que Matt connaissait.

« Bon il faut y aller, lança Matt, on doit retrouver ta petite soeur

-je te suis. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, les buildings fracassés défilant devant eux, un trou parmi eux révéla soudain ce qui semblait être une énorme météorite implantée dans la ville. Matt s'arrêta devant le spectacle. Joefrey quand a lui poussa un petit « ah » peu convaincant a la vue de la météorite.

« Et ça ne t'étonne pas toi ? demanda Matt

-bah non

-et pourquoi donc ?

-écoute Matt, le jour où tu me verras lancer des boules d'énergie, traverser des murs de plusieurs épaisseurs, créer des hologrammes à nos images, sombrer dans une haine profonde au point de vouloir te tuer, alors tu verra que plus rien pourra t'étonner. Donc un astéroïde planter dans la ville c'est de la rigolade pour moi ! » Apres avoir ris l'espace d'une minute, ils contemplèrent, légèrement surélever, l'astéroïde noir, ancré dans le tas de gravats qui restait de Westopolis et baignant dans le ciel rouge sang. Voir leur ville natale dans cet état provoquait naturellement un pincement au cœur chez les deux amis. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations, elle était au sauvetage. Alors sans un mot ils reprirent leurs routes, la première destination devait être chez Joefrey. Pendant la route parfois difficile a causes des nombreuses destructions et des divers gravats qui encombraient la route, pour passer le temps, les deux amis se racontaient leurs souvenirs, leurs petites histoires personnelles ou communes. Mais peut importe quel sujet ils abordaient, la conversation revenait toujours aux événements concernant les créatures noires, Westopolis, ou même Matt et son pouvoir .A l'occasion, Joefrey avait appris dans qu'elles circonstances son meilleur ami avait découvert son pouvoir. La conversation vint ensuite inévitablement aux agissements de Matt de tout à l'heure.

« …Tu sais sur certain point, je comprend pourquoi tu as agis comme ça, lança Joefrey, mais tu aurait pus aussi choisir d'accepter le marché

- et puis quoi encore ? Leurs propositions, c'est des belles paroles, à l'heure où je te parle, je serais sûrement un rat de laboratoire si j'avais accepté leur marché a la noix.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

Apres, une marche d'une bonne heure dans la ville en ruine, ils arrivèrent finalement a destination : La maison de Joefrey, Anna et leurs parents. Une fois dedans, ils mirent quelques minutes avant Matt perçoivent un bruit provenant d'un placard. Il s'adressa à son ami :

« Joe

- quoi ?

- tu entends ? » Après une minute de silence à écouter la respiration provenant du placard. Joefrey décida de l'ouvrir. Anna gisait dans le noir, assise, la tête entre ses bras, quand Son frère prononça interrogativement son nom, sa tête émergea d'entre ses bras. La jeune fille belle et timide des souvenirs de Matt était fatiguée, sale, depuis combien de temps était elle ici ? Joefrey pris sa sœur adoptive dans ses bras aider par Matt, elle était faible, mais un sourire se dessina timidement sur ses lèvres et dit d'une voix faible :

« Joefrey, Matt….merci

- depuis combien de temps est-tu ici ? demanda son frère adoptif

- je… je ne sais plus… je faisait quelques courses, comme maman me l'avait demander et…. il y a eu l'attaque, je suis rentrer a la maison, mais il n'y avait personne alors je suis rester ici. » Un cris monstrueux se fit entendre, Matt et Joefrey se regardèrent puis sourirent, ils avaient compris tous les deux que Shadow avait gagner. Joefrey confit sa sœur a Matt en disant « il faut absolument que je voie ça tiens la quelques secondes s'il te plait » puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Matt était hypnotisé par les yeux d'Anna dont la beauté le mettait littéralement sous le charme, mais le charme fut de courte duré, et il s'arrêta net lorsque La voix de Joefrey se fit entendre, hurlant « A TERRE ! », Matt sans réfléchir suivis les instructions de son ami. Une secondes plus tard, un Bruit sans égal, un tremblement de terre, les vitres qui explosent Devil doom, venant de perdre le combat final contre Shadow the hedgehog venait de s'écrasé en plein dans Westopolis. Quand Matt rouvrit les yeux, la pièce entière était recouverte de poussière, se dégageant d'Anna, il l'aida a se mettre assise avant d'ajouter : « attend moi ici ». Partant à la recherche de Joefrey, il découvrit bientôt l'horreur, une partie de la pièce c'était effondrée sur l'extérieur, Joefrey gisant inerte sur le tas de gravât.

Chapitre 3 : Une fête…amère.

Le rythme cardiaque de Matt s'accéléra brusquement, ne réfléchissant pas une seconde, il se précipita au secours de son amis, s'agenouilla a coté de lui. Vite il fallait mesurer son pouls, le rythme cardiaque était faible, mais régulier. Matt soupira et reprit sa respiration, son ami, Joe, était vivant, mais pour combien de temps encore ? La poussière se dissipa, mais une fumée noire persistait, elle était très dense et très noire, tournoyant au dessus des deux amis. Phénomène paranormal, l'étrange fumée entra d'elle même dans la bouche de Joefrey, comme si celui-ci l'avait volontairement aspirée. Plus étrange encore, celui-ci se réveilla presque aussitôt. Matt était presque habitué à ce genre de chose peu ordinaire depuis les événements de Westopolis, mais la quand même c'était louche. Joefrey se relevait en position accroupie et dans un gémissement il demanda :

« Mmm..Anna..elle va bien ?

- Oui rassure toi elle…whoa regarde ça ! »

De l'emplacement où ils étaient, ils pouvaient nettement voir super Shadow, éblouissant dans l'atmosphère rouge sombre, passer en dessous de la Black Comet. Deux secondes plus tard elle disparut dans un flash aussi bref qu'éblouissant. Les deux amis ne purent retenir leurs cris de joie. En même pas dix minutes, une foule libre et heureuse dévalait la rue principale de la ville. Anna eu enfin accès au soin, pendant que d'autres personnes fêtaient la fin de leurs oppressions, certain avaient du même passer de force les barricades du Gun dans l'euphorie générale. Il était vrai que l'abris était juste en dessous de la ville, et mêmes l'armée n'avait pas pu canaliser l'agitation de la foule, créant ainsi des débordements inévitables. Plus le temps passait, et plus il y avait de monde dans les rues, en quelques heures la manifestation euphorique se transforma en une gigantesque fête. La nuit tombée la foule dansait sur les airs des musiciens qui s'improvisaient dans les rues, éclaires par feus tout aussi improvisées, consumant différentes matières. Dans quelques rues parfois on pouvait observer Sonic ou un de ses amis participer à la fête, mais peu de temps après, ils se faisaient presque étouffer par une foule débordante de gratitude, ils restaient donc a l'écart en général. Matt Joefrey et Anna étaient sur un toit, observant silencieusement le reste de la foule après, quelques heures de danse infernale. Ils étaient épuisés, la journée avait été très rude pour chacun d'entre eux, mais tous, sans exceptions savaient que depuis l'intervention de Super Shadow tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir à partir de demain, sauf pour Matt qui avait très bien conscience qu'il ne verrait pas l'aube se lever au terme de cette nuit qui sera sa dernière. A ce moment précis, il eu un pincement au cœur, il voudrait encore vivre, vivre, malgré tout, juste pour Anna et Joefrey. Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées, il se retourna pour voir Joefrey se tenant la tête.

« Non c'est rien dit-il, voyant que Matt paraissait inquiet, c'est juste que, depuis ma chute j'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête. » Puis se relevant, il ajouta « bon je vais faire un tour ». Voyant son meilleur amis s'éloigner, Matt réfléchit, et si il y avait un rapport avec l'étrange fumée noire ? Qui sait ? Il prit la décision de le suivre, ce qu'il fit après avoir prévenu Anna.

A quelques toits, Shadow observait la foule, toujours aussi silencieux et renfermé. Etait-ce pour ces milliers de personnes hilares qu'il avait sauvé le Monde ? Un Sonic toujours aussi dérangeant vint lui taper sur l'épaule avant d'ajouter d'un ton enjoué :

« Hey Shadow, viens t'amuser un peu, tu verra les gens sont sympas, quoique un peu collant.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre mon temps dans ses idioties.

- Roh aller décoince un peu, ta sauver leurs planète ils vont pas te manger ! »

Shadow ne lui répondit pas, ce qui exaspéra le hérisson bleu, pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit toujours enfermé dans son coin celui la ? Une ombre attira soudain son attention, elle lui était étrangement familière, il se concentra et reconnu Matt suivant quelqu'un de toit en toit.

« Tiens tien, pensa-t-il, le revoilà lui, vaut mieux voir si il n'y a pas de problèmes ». Sonic partit précipitamment, ce qui réussi à surprendre le hérisson noir, c'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sonic aussi sérieux. « Après tout il y a un début a tout, pensa-t-il, mais voir Sonic dans cet état n'est pas un bon présage, autant le suivre ». Shadow s'exécuta, sautant de toits en toits, suivre Sonic n'était pas une chose très difficile a suivre pour lui. Il repensa alors a toutes les fois où il a eu a faire son rival bleu, « c'est un adversaire respectable, songea-t-il, il m'a prouvé sa valeur autant que je lui ai prouvé la mienne, mais de là a devenir amis ». Sonic sembla ralentir le pas et se faire plus discret, sans doute suivait-il quelqu'un, Shadow s'arrêta donc sur un toit pour réfléchir avant de décider si il devait arrêter de le suivre aussi ou non.

« Bonsoir », lança une voix féminine. Shadow se retourna puis écarquilla ses yeux, non, c'était impossible, ça ne peut pas être elle, mais elle lui ressemble trop. « Maria ?! » s'entendit-t-il crier.

Joefrey descendit d'un toit et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, il fut suivis par Matt, lui même suivis par Sonic. Il s'arrêta dans une impasse et pris sa tête entre ses mains, non, la douleur était trop forte, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre il le sentait en lui, comme si il n'était plus le seul maître de son propre corps. Il faut résister, mais cette autre conscience veut prendre sa place, elle veut sortir au grand jour, elle veut être libre !

Matt s'approcha doucement de son ami, celui-ci, la tête entre les mains gémissait de plus en plus fort, ce qui était pour le moins inquiétant.

« Joefrey ? » décida-t-il finalement de lancer, mais la réponse de l'intéressé fut d'un autre ton :

« ELOIGNE TOI MATT, VAS-T'EN, IL EST LA, IL VAS GAGNER IL…AAARGH

-Joe ! » Faisant l'exact contraire des conseils de son meilleur ami, il se précipita vers lui. Au moment où il posa la main sur l'épaule de Joefrey, celui-ci le projeta en arrière d'un violent revers de bras. Matt percuta le lourdement le sol et se redressa sur ses coudes. Joefrey se retourna alors, mais il était certain que ce n'était plus lui, ses yeux étaient rouges luisants, son regard plus dur, même sa voix avait changer lorsque, après un rire sinistre il lança :

« Ces idiots me croient tous morts, mais je n'ai pas encore finis d'exister » puis s'apercevant de la présence de Matt il ajouta « toi, tu en as vu trop, je ne peut pas te laisser vivre ». Il généra alors une lame d'énergie avant d'ajouter « meurs ».

Shadow tomba à la renverse, il se retrouvait maintenant accroupi devant la jeune fille, celle-ci eu un petit rire bref, avant de lui tendre une main amicale qu'il accepta. Tout en le relevant la jeune fille engagea la conversation.

« Apparemment je t'ai fait peur

- non, tu m'a juste surpris »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, chacun observant l'autre, quand le hérisson décida qu'il était finalement temps de partir la jeune fille l'arrêta.

« Tu es Shadow c'est ça ?

- humpf….oui…et toi...qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Anna, je…je…je voulais te remercier pour nous avoir tous sauvés ». Shadow ne répondit pas, il ne savait sûrement pas lui-même si il avait vaincu Devil Doom, pour sauver l'humanité ou pour une raison plus personnelle. Anna ne se découragea pas malgré le manque de conversation de son interlocuteur.

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu, c'est bizarre non ? »

Shadow écarquilla les yeux, non, cette phrase, impossible, pourtant, c'est comme si le hasard n'était plus du tout mêlé à cette histoire. Il avait pourtant décidé de ne plus obéir aux fantômes de son passé, et avait tué le dernier de ses propres mains…Black Doom. Le plus important pour l'instant était qu'elle ne se doute de rien, il prit donc un air résolu et…se força même à rire ! Chose qu'il détestait vraiment faire car pour lui, c'était vraiment à l'inverse de sa nature. Il lança enfin d'une voie mal assurée : " Pourtant moi, c'est la première fois que je te voie. " Puis il s'en alla, fuyant presque, laissant Anna le contempler pendant qu'il s'éloignait dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci resta là, trente secondes sans bouger, puis pouffa de rire, avant de penser « Il est mignon quand il est troublé ».

Sonic avait suivi Matt depuis un bon moment, bien conscient que ce garçon était une arme de destruction massive monté sur deux jambes. Malgré tout il se permettait de douter, après tout les ennuis avec Black Doom étaient finis maintenant. Quand Matt s'arrêta dans la petite ruelle sombre qui débouchait sur un précipice, il s'arrêta au coin et observa, apparemment l'ami de Matt était mal en point. Puis celui-ci se mis à parler avec une voix très grave, cette voix…lui était horriblement familière…non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… il était mort. Pourtant, la réalité le ramenait à la raison… Et cette espèce de Black Doom allait pulvériser Matt ! Avec l'incroyable rapidité qui lui était propre, le hérisson bleu se jeta sur Matt pour lui éviter une mort certaine.

Matt se releva, il avait mal à la tête et il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux grands yeux verts qui le regardaient puis il se rendit comte ces yeux appartenaient à un étrange hérisson bleu… Sonic, qui venait encore de lui sauver la vie. Un écran de fumée épaisse les couvraient, Joefrey ou Black Doom émit un rire qui perdit en intensité jusqu'à disparaître. La fumée se dissipa, et Joefrey avait disparu avec elle. Sonic venait, tout comme Matt, a peine de se remettre, mais parmi ces deux êtres contemplant l'endroit ou Joefrey- Black Doom avait été vu pour la dernière fois, seul le hérisson réalisa vraiment l'ampleur de la tragédie. Black Doom était un être redoutable, que seul Shadow avait réussi à vaincre, et il était réapparu. Matt quand à lui avait été envahi d'un sentiment d'échec, il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre, et il les avait consacrées dans un but qui se révélait finalement vain. A quoi bon sauver Anna, si cela eut pour conséquence la disparition de Joefrey ? Matt souffrait de la disparition d'un ami, Sonic lui redoutait l'apparition d'un nouvel ennemi, d'un même événement, deux logiques bien différentes venaient de se tracer.

Le hérisson bleu remarqua enfin, les yeux humides de Matt, mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Il tenta un petit « Hé, ça va ? » mais comme toute réponses, Sonic eut le droit à un bref salut avant de voir le garçon s'éloignait dans l'obscurité, il se trouva aussitôt après d'une sottise incalculable « bien sur que sa ne peut pas aller, se dit-il, quel idiot je fait ». Malgré tout il décida de ne pas le rattraper, il serait certainement mieux de venir le voir plus tard, pour l'instant lui parler ne ferais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il le regarda donc partir, assez peiné et un peu penaud.

Matt parcourait la partie de la ville détruite…comme lui, c'était une partie sombre, seul le centre ville était animée, ces tas de gravats là, eux n'étaient éclairés que par la pleine lune. Cette pleine lune, justement, elle était magnifique, éblouissante, personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point Matt enviait la pleine lune ce soir, elle était impérieuse, il n'était rien à coté d'elle. Alors lentement il grimpa sur un morceau d'immeuble, on pouvait lui donner la forme d'un rocher, quand il fut tout en haut il s'agenouilla et regarda l'astre blanc. « Tout n'est que ténèbres, toi tu es la seule lumière assez douce se soir, pensa-t-il », il aurait tellement voulu être elle. Alors toute la rancœur contre le monde, toute sa tristesse, tout son dégoût lui noua la gorge. Il était condamné, mais il voulait encore vivre, il voulait retrouver Joefrey, il voulait se libérer de ce corps qui serait sa perte, il voulait être libre ! Alors lentement il tendit les bras vers l'astre lumineux, il la regarda, et poussa le plus des grands cris, celui qu'il n'a jamais osé crier, tous ses états d'âmes passaient dans sa gorge, enfin la rage faisait surface, la rage de vivre ! Quand ses poumons furent vidés de tout air il reprit sa respiration, versa quelques larmes et s'écroula.

Chapitre 4 : Renaissance

Dans les ténèbres où s'était plonger Matt une lumière attira son attention, un homme chauve, avec un gros nez et une grosse moustache rousse, assis dans une sorte de cockpit volant apparut. Il remarqua tout de suite son corps en forme d'œuf qui lui donnait un petit air comique, mais celui-ci avait l'air néanmoins très sérieux. Puis Matt le reconnu, c'était le , mais oui, sa tête était souvent diffusée aux infos, mais pourquoi diable était il lumineux ? Le visiblement satisfait engagea la conversation :

« A voir la tête qui tu fait, je pense que tu dois me reconnaître, non ?

- oui, vous êtes le , tout le monde dit que vous êtes un savant fou, dit-il en se relevant

- pourquoi, tu n'es de cette opinion ?

- je suis de leurs avis, mais c'est en vous voyant que je peut répondre, car, qu'en voyant votre apparence, vous me paraissez bien excentrique», répondit-il d'un ton las. Eggman ne fut nullement atteint par cette réponse, au contraire, un petit rictus se dessinait sur son visage, surélèvent visiblement ses moustaches, il poursuivit :

« Je te propose un marché, je sais que l'armée t'en a déjà proposé un que tu as refusé et tu as eu raison. Ces « scientifiques » ne sont que des primates face à mon intelligence supérieure, qui sait ce qu'ils t'auraient fait. Ecoute Matt, je t'observe depuis ta première manifestation surnaturelle que tu as faite dans Westopolis, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, et, comme tu l'auras remarqué, ton nom inclus. Le don que tu possède, je voudrais l'étudier, en échange je t'offre la possibilité de survivre et d'aller aider ton ami.

- je ne voit pas ce que vous me proposer de plus que les scientifiques de la dernière fois.

- Je te le répète Matt je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, je fait des choses concrètes moi.

- Dans le but d'assouvir le monde.

- Entres autres, mais tu vois, je t'offre une possibilité de survivre, en contrepartie tu va me servir a une sorte de model pour perfectionner mes inventions, tu comprendra que je ne puisse te révéler mes plans. Ne te fait pas d'illusion je ne fait pas ceci par générosité mais par intérêt, tu vas me servir pour une de mes expériences, mais en même temps, Matt, au point où tu en es, je pense t'offrir la meilleur des options, celle de rester en vie. »

Matt baissa la tête et serra ses poings, le savant fou avait marqué un point. Il fallait qu'il survive et ceux, à n'importe quel prix. Regardant sa main gauche, il s'aperçut d'une égratignure, causée lors de son sauvetage par Sonic, il n'en avait même pas ressenti la douleur. Le vent tiède de cette nuit d'été vint lui caresser le visage, l'obscurité était douce, enveloppante presque. Il inspira et regarda une nouvelle fois la pleine lune, et pensa à Joefrey et à ses parents, ils avaient tous disparut, et quelque part, c'était pour eux qu'ils devait faire ce choix cette nuit. Quelle était douce cette brise, elle était comparable à une main consolatrice lui caressant le visage, il se détendit enfin. Il avait maintenant sa réponse, sans même se détourner de l'astre blanc, il répondit : « j'accepte ».Eggman laissa couler une dizaine de secondes de silence, avant d'ajouter « tu as fait le bon choix ». Ce fut ensuite le noir.

Quand il se réveilla, Matt baignait dans un liquide qui n'était pas de l'eau, néanmoins, il pouvait voir l'environnement extérieur, puisqu'il gisait dans un cylindre de verre .Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir respirer, et il se rendit vite compte qu'il était totalement immergé et respirait à l'aide d'un masque qui lui couvrait le visage relié à un tuyau. L'expérience du docteur prenait des allures de film d'horreur, pensait-il, les grands classiques avec un savant fou, une expérience qui tourne mal et un monstre comme résultat. En suivant sa logique, Matt assimila facilement Eggman au savant fou, et là il en était à la phase « expérience », la question était : allait-il devenir un monstre ?

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait à travers le cylindre.

Elle ressemblait plus à une usine qu'a un laboratoire, elle était sombre, avec des tuyaux un peu partout, c'était le genre de pièce tout juste assez morbide…pour ce genre d'expérience. Matt n'eu pas le temps, de ce poser plus de questions, car dans un bruit de métal, une énorme porte d'acier coulissa vers le haut, Eggman apparut, d'une démarche impériale. Il s'avança sur le tableau de commande, pris le micro qui s'y trouvait et parla, Matt pouvait distinctement entendre ces paroles : « Bienvenu dans mon nouvel Egg-carrier, dissimulée au dessus de la ville je vais maintenant t'expliquer l'expérience que je vais mener, Matt, comme tu peux le constater, je t'ai plongé dans un liquide particulier contenant des nanites qui étudient en ce moment même les propriétés spéciales de ton corps. Comme les «scientifiques» du GUN ont du te le dire, tu est condamné à cause de l'usage abusif de ton pouvoir, celui-ci créant une dégénérescence cellulaire grave et irréversible. Le but de cette expérience est simple : je vais séparer ton corps de ton esprit, pour transférer celui- ci à l'intérieur d'un corps sain à l'abris de toute maladie, je ne te demanderais pas tes dernières volontés, mon esprit ingénieux, tu le sais, est infaillible ».

- « Mais bien sûr » pensa Matt.

-« Commençons maintenant l'expérience »

L'étrange liquide forma un siphon autour du corps de Matt, un casque descendit ensuite et vint se poser sur son crâne des petites bulles lumineuses remplirent peu à peu le cylindre tournoyantes et de plus en plus nombreuses. Matt ferma les yeux et se résigna, c'était sa part du contrat, même si il doutait de l'infaillibilité d'Eggman il n'avait plus le choix, et devait accepter son sort, aussi horrible qu'il allait peut être devenir, dans un dernier souffle, il dit adieu à lui même, avant de disparaître sous l'écume luisante. Son esprit s'embruma, tout devint progressivement blanc, aveuglant, de plus en plus blanc. Blanc.

Retour à Westopolis, les grandes avenues de la ville ressortent dans les ténèbres, éclairées dans la nuit noire. La fête grandiose et planétaire est toujours en train d'animer les rues de la ville, dans l'une des avenues, un renardeau, Miles Prower, alias Tails, venait de se dégager de la foule dansant avec rage. Il avait chaud, depuis combien de temps dansait-il ainsi ? Probablement des heures, seulement maintenant le besoin d'aller dans un endroit calme pour marquer une pause et, enfin, se rafraîchir. En peu de temps il repéra un petit magasin dans l'allée marchande, ouvert et apparemment vide sans se poser de questions il y entra, et trouva enfin l'oasis de calme qu'il y cherchait. Le problème qui se posait alors était celui de l'éclairage, mais très vite il trouva un générateur dans l'arrière boutique, un peu a tâtons. Et grâce à ses talents hors pairs de mécanicien, le renardeau rétabli la lumière dans la boutique, aussitôt il tira les rideaux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Quand il se retourna le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui, lui émerveilla ses jeunes yeux : dans cette modeste boutique, divers instruments de musiques était entreposés, des cuivres, des bois, divers instruments à percutions et même à corde ! La petite boutique d'instruments de musique prenait des airs de paradis pour ses jeunes yeux et il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer chacun de ces instruments un par un jusqu'à arrivé au rayon des guitares électriques. C'est vrai que les joueurs de guitares électriques sont souvent considérés comme « cools », alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il s'approcha et vit son visage dans le reflet d'une guitare électrique noire. Son imagination débordante d'inventeur se mit automatiquement en marche, par flashes irréguliers, puis de plus en plus fréquemment, des images, il se voyait sur scène, il fait nuit, la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère ambiante révélait la vapeur qui se dégageait de son corps due à la transpiration, il n'avait pas froid au contraire. Il n'en était pas à sa première chanson, la salle était silencieuse mis à part quelques sifflements témoignant de l'ambiance survoltée du public qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que le silence ce brise. Le monde sur ses épaules, le renardeau se concentra, ses doigts moites glissèrent lentement sur les cordes de la guitare son esprit se plongea alors dans une intemporalité d'un calme avant la tempête, le temps s'arrêtait autour de la salle, on avait l'impression que l'univers entier eu les yeux porté en cet instant intemporel ou des centaines de personnes retiennent leurs souffle en même temps. Comme si son âme se détachait de son corps, le Tails habituel reste sagement au fond de sa tête tandis que le grand Tails aduler par des milliers de fans à travers le monde va faire sonner la foudre ! Il était prêt. Une seconde, le temps d'une éternité, le renardeau devenu star mondiale lève sa main droite et d'un geste foudroyant, fait sonner la première note qui dans un même temps, entame la chanson et met le feu aux poudres, son univers explosa. Tails en tête de groupe, seul à l'avant de la scène affrontait désormais une foule en délire, un brasier que lui-même avait allumé. Toute la tension accumulée, l'atmosphère tendue s'évanouissait dans le vacarme d'une explosion atomique, les cris et les notes fusèrent pour se transformer en un immense combat, à qui fera le plus de bruit ? La bouche du renardeau s'approcha du micro disposé devant lui, et instantanément libéra une force qui lui brûlait les poumons, sa gorge pour s'extirper au travers de sa gorge sous forme de sons que les personnes communes appelaient communément syllabes, mots, phrases. Aveuglé par les projecteurs, souffrant déjà de ses bras et de sa gorge, en sueur, Tails leader d'un groupe devenu célébrissime était à l'apogée de sa gloire. Il était rayonnant, il chantait bien, il avait trouvé sa place, il était « cool » et celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était fier de lui. Cette vision était magnifique, le problème était que justement cette vision était horriblement irréelle : c'était un rêve. Le retour à la réalité fut un désenchantement total. Il était toujours seul dans ce magasin d'instrument de musique poussiéreux. Il fut pris soudainement d'un cafard : il avait beau essayer de s'améliorer, de trouver des utilités à ses aptitudes de mécanicien hors pair il restera toujours dans l'ombre de Sonic. Il s'assied dans un canapé avec la guitare, c'est en pensant à lui que le renardeau dit la seule phrase qui puisse résumer ce que l'hérisson bleu, qu'il prenait comme exemple pouvait être pour lui : « une lumière bleu, cool, qui sauve le monde de temps en temps ».

… [Système activé]…

…Initialisation

…Vérification des sources d'alimentations principales

…Ok

…Mise en fonction des programmes principaux

…Chargement

…Ok

…Mémoire actuelle…Maximum de Go disponibles

…Vérification des programmes auxiliaires

…Ok

…Initialisation du contrôle en mode manuel dans :

…5

…4

…3

…2

…1

…0

…

Matt s'éveilla, que s'était il passé ? bien qu'il pouvait constater qu'il était toujours vivant, il sentait que quelque chose en lui même était bouleversé. Il regarda devant lui, Robotnick le contemplait avec un grand air de satisfaction digne de son ego, sur sa droite… son propre corps inerte ! Il se dépêcha de regarder ses mains, elles étaient noires, d'ailleurs, le scientifique fou n'avait-il pas l'air plus grand ? Celui-ci lança d'un air amusé :

« Surpris ? » avant de pointer un miroir devant Matt, qui poussa un cri en voyant son reflet. Le docteur l'avait transformé en androïde ressemblant très fortement à l'hérisson qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Shadow, très vite son regard interrogateur se posa à nouveau sur Eggman qui, ayant deviné les multiples questions qu'il se posait, daigna d'y répondre.

« Comme tu peux le constater, Matt, j'ai extrait l'esprit de ton corps pour le mettre dans un de mes androïdes Shadow, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui-ci à été configuré spécialement pour accueillir une logique humaine, ainsi que toutes ses aptitudes. Vois-tu, en t'étudiant, j'ai découvert que ton pouvoir n'était en aucun cas dû à ton corps, mais était ancré en toi-même. C'est donc en te sauvant que je pus mettre la main sur ton pouvoir, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu es sauf nous sommes quittes.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, je ne crois pas que vous allez me laisser vivre

- tu es un garçon intelligent, Matt, tu as vu juste je ne peux te laisser la vie sauve, il est temps de te désactivé. »

C'était irréel, Matt incarnait le corps d'un androïde surpuissant, et le docteur lui parlait tranquillement à a peine deux mètres, lui disant qu'il allait se faire gentiment désactivé, il n'en était pas question ! Il tenta un mouvement mais son corps ne répondait pas, quelle horrible sensation, il était paralysé, prisonnier de son corps métallique. Eggman sourit, Matt réalisa que le docteur avait tout prévu, comme lisant dans ses pensées celui-ci rit et dit :

« Et oui, j'ai pris quelques précautions, tu croyais vraiment que j'allait te laisser le choix ? Mais bon, avant ton entrée dans le néant laisse moi te montrer une partie de mes projets, grâce à toi mes androïdes seront plus puissants que jamais, l'alliance de la logique humaine bridée par l'intelligence artificielle ajoutée à la maîtrise de ton pouvoir par chacun d'eux rendra mon armée et donc mon empire invincible ! Maintenant adieu ». Il s'approcha de son poste de commande pour le désactiver, Matt continuait ses tentatives de mouvements, non il devait vivre, pas pour lui, pour Joefrey, Anna il devait vivre, vivre ! Il cria alors « je vivrais, je serais plus fort que toi, tes machines et tes plans, plus rien ne m'arrêtera ! » Le tableau de commande explosa, créant un écran de fumée à la plus grande surprise du savant fou. Matt n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, enfin libre de ses mouvements il chercha une source d'énergie et sentie une grande quantité d'énergie provenant… d'anneaux ? Il en saisit un et se concentra, dans la paume de sa main, l'anneau tournoya de plus en plus vite avant que de l'énergie s'en exacte, pour ne plus former qu'une boule d'énergie, qu'il balança sur la machine de production des androïdes, avant de s'approcher de Robotnick un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis maintenant en position de force, et je refait les règles : je suis libre et je vais vous rendre inoffensif, t'as quelque chose à ajouter Eggman ? »

Celui-ci, adossé contre un mur, dissimulait sa peur, et n'ajouta : « ce n'est que partie remise ! » Abaissant un levier, il ouvrit une trappe qui entraîna la chute de Matt vers le sol. Il sourit pensant « il est temps pour le plan b ! »

Pendant sa chute, Matt sourit : il survivrait, malgré tout, il demeurait invincible tant sa volonté était grande, mais quête l'était aussi il devait retrouvé un ami corrompu par un mal qui survit à travers lui, il ne serait peut-être plus jamais le même, aussi bien en distance que par son esprit il devait retrouver un…ami lointain.

Chapitre 5 : Aube

Je tombe, la tête en avant vers le sol qui a donc pris la place du ciel et inversement. Ma chute n'aura que la terre ferme pour unique fin. Je me disais que j'allais survivre mais est-ce que je « vis » dans cet état ? Je ne suis plus qu 'un amas d'acier qui ne peut même pas sentir l'air frotter contre ses joue. Tout s'est passé si vite pour moi. Dans la lueur orangée du soleil levant je distingue Westopolis, je traverse un nuage à grande vitesse. Ma ville natale se rapproche inexorablement. Peu a peu je distingue des toits, des rues, des avenues des parcs, vue du ciel elle m'apparaît comme un jeux de cubes multicolores que l'on empiles, enfantin. Je me met parallèle au sol, peut être qu'en offrant de la résistance à l'air j'atténuerais ma chute ?

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas assister au dénouement de cette histoire, est ce que je vais ressentir de la douleur ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne vais que subir ce qui se rapproche de plus en plus vite.

Le néant, le noir absolu qui vous arrache de la réalité. Le temps passe si vite lorsque l'on s'isole de tout, au plus profond de son esprit. Un bruit distant vient troubler l'ordre de l'indéfinissable, une impression se dégage. La machine se remet doucement en marche, le conscient reprend le dessus sur le sub-conscient, les sens s'éveillent, le corps prend conscience de son état inerte, il se redresse, par réflexe, parce qu'il le faut. Les paupières se lèvent, aux fractions d'images, restes des rêvent, se succèdent les image éblouissante d'une réalité froide et grise. C'est un effet pervers du sommeil : la plupart du temps lorsque vous vous risquez à vous re-confronter à la dure réalité, c'est comme un piège, une grille qui se referme derrière vous alors que vous pénétrez dans l'arène, vous ne pouvez plus retourner dans votre doux pays des rêves. Tails se levait lentement donc dans la lumière du soleil naissant, l'esprit encore embrumé, parmi les vestiges des pensées loufoques du pays des songes désormais abandonné un seul mot se répétait en lui : « rêve », et pourquoi « rêve » ? Il se retourna et retrouva la fameuse guitare noir lustrée, les sentiments de dégoût et d'amertume qu'il quitta lors de sa soustraction à la réalité lui percutèrent le crâne, comme un boomerang que l'on aurait lancé très fort pour l'éloigner le plus possible, mais qui nous retombe dessus avec la même intensité. Le retour sur terre fut donc douloureux pour le renardeau, qui gémit rien qu 'en repensant aux impressions éprouvés la veille. Mécano mais sûrement pas artiste, néanmoins tout s'apprend, c'est ce qu'il avait constaté au fil du temps. Il se frotte la tête, il ne veut pas repenser à tout ça, alors il se contente d'avancer. Arrivé en quelques pas à la vitrine il écarte quelque peu les stores pour voir sans être vue. Après un bref éblouissement il constate que la fête doit être terminé depuis une heure ou deux, plusieurs personnes nettoient les rues du mieux quelles peuvent. Partout où il posait les yeux, le renardeau constatait que les êtres humains oubliaient leurs différences, statut social, origines, age, pour se consacrer à un travail collectif. Il était fier de savoir que pour au moins quelques heures, tous les êtres de cette immense ville ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mais il désenchanta rapidement, précisément au moment où il repensait au prix de cette union, victimes, dégâts matérielle, combien de cauchemars d'enfants traumatisé par ces derniers jours ont value ces quelques heures de coopération ? « Les humains, n'ont pas la maturité d'agir ensemble quand il le faut », pensait-il « c'est toujours à Sonic de les sauver, comment feront-ils lorsqu'il ne sera plus là ? » mais il sourit « ils en ferons bientôt l'expérience lorsque… » Il fut interrompu par un sifflement, strictement identique au son que fait un obus avant de s'abattre mortellement sur sa cible. Cette image eu percuté Tails qu'aussitôt il se mis à l'abris sous un meuble. Le crash retentis, des morceaux du plafond tombaient ainsi qu'une épaisse poussière envahissant rapidement la pièce. Le renardeau sortit de ses abris et s'avança en toussant, un être se relevait, éclairé par la lumière du trou au plafond.

Malgré le peu de visibilité qu'offrait l'environnement, il reconnu tout de suite le silhouette de Shadow avec ses pics hérissés, il s'avança alors vers lui ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. La poussière se dissipa, et Tails pu observer le hérisson noir…nu ? Non attendez, ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, il lui était certes identique, mais son corps était froid, son regard…Glacial. « Un androïde, se fit le renardeau, crâne d'œuf m'as envoyer un androïde Shadow ! » Plus de temps à perdre, il sait combien ces machines sont redoutables, la machine ou lui dans un duel. Alors suivant sa logique, il attaqua sans même crier gare, et asséna un coup de poing à son adversaire qui le bloqua sur le champ d'une seule main, sans bouger. Surpris, le renardeau ne se découragea pas et enchaîna les coups, mais tous furent contrés les un après les autres par un être ne subissant vraisemblablement pas la fatigue. A bout de souffle il posa finalement un genou à terre, quelle ironie : sa vie fut consacré au machines, et c'est l'une d'entre-elles qui allait lui ôter, il considéra son futur assassin d'un regard où la haine se mêle de détermination. Mais le robot ne bougea pas, ne respirait même pas, un cœur de métal, aucun sentiment ne pouvait traverser cette coque, il était méprisable. L'androïde considéra Tails attendant sa fin, mais tarda à lui donner.

…« Tu n'es pas comme les autres »…

La demi sphère rougeoyante émerge lentement de l'horizon. Assis sur le rebord du toit d'un immeuble en périphérie de Central city, Shadow assiste patiemment à l'aurore qui se reflètent dans ses yeux rouge sang. Il avait réfléchit, médité aux évènements de la nuit dernière, cette fille…il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien à faire, cette fille l'obsédait. Pour un être qui était sensé laisser son passé derrière lui, le voilà se confrontant de nouveau aux fantômes de celui-ci. On ne retrouve jamais les êtres aimés disparut, toutefois, peut être que cette « Anna » était un rappel, fasse à l'oubli, le passé se révolte et ressurgis…violent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le hérisson ne remarqua que tardivement la figure juvénile d'un petit garçon d'environ dix ans qui l'observait en contrebas, sa tête passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait l'air de savourer silencieusement un instant qui ne lui sera pas permis deux fois dans sa vie. Quel bonheur, quelle chance ! A l'observer, l'enfant devait se trouver devant son idole, celui qui avait sauver sa ville, sa planète, sa famille, ses amis…mais il se heurta au regard glacial de son héro, et son sourire disparut très vite. Ce n'était peut être qu'un sourire parmi tant d'autres, d'un de ses humains si stupides, victimes de leur propre autodestruction et qui l'avaient d'autant plus arraché à tout ce qu'il aimait. Mais le visage froid du hérisson noir se transforma en un sourire –quoique forcé- et comme une réponse l'enfant lui souri de nouveau, enfin. Quelque chose cette nuit là venait de se passer, chaque enfant lui rappelait d'où il venait.

« Encore un jour se lève sur Westopolis…mais pour moi ce sera le dernier en ce monde » la lueur orangé se reflétait sur les gravats. « Pourquoi ? » répondit l'androïde en aidant Tails à passer sur le trou qui menait au toit. Son poil roux éblouissait au soleil naissant, une brise le parcourait, il sourit :

« - Je ne suis pas d'ici

- d'où viens tu alors ? »

Il pointa son doigt vers le ciel.

« Je viens de quelque part par là, un monde que les humains ne connaissent pas. C'est un monde bien différent de cette planète. A propos, d'où viens tu toi ? Tu ressembles beaucoup aux androïdes Shadow que nous combattons.

Matt baissa la tête.

- Disons que je suis différent. »

Tails commença à tourner autour de l'androïde l'observant minutieusement, puis il remarqua un « p » bleu comme tatoué sur l'épaule droite de celui-ci.

« Je vois, reprit-il, un prototype hein ? Voilà pourquoi tu es différent, tu es un hors série, une machine unique destinée à servir de modèle pour une création massive de répliques…

- tu as deviné…

- …d'ailleurs comme signe de distinction les marques rouges que porte ton original, le véritable Shadow, sont d'un gris bleuté sur toi, comme tes yeux. C'est un grand privilège que tu as là, peu de robot d'Eggman possèdent ce genre de distinction

-ah…

- Tu me parais, comment dire, plus humain que les autres. C'est pour ça que tu ne pas attaqué ?

- Je me suis enfui de la base, après avoir détruit la chaîne de production, Eggman doit être furieux à l'heure qu'il est. »

Tails s'arrêta puis ris.

« En fait nous sommes dans le même camps toi et moi, quel est ton nom, enfin ton identifiant ?

-…Euh… »

Le même problème se reposait, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, il trouva, vite oui, mais il trouva

« Je me nomme Watt.

Le renardeau lui tendit alors la main.

- Eh bien Watt, soyons alliés, non mieux, soyons amis »

L'androïde fit une mine surprise, qui fut très vite remplacé par un sourire. Devant l'aurore deux mains d'une nature très différente se serraient, comme un pacte.

Sad but true

...

Tout est flou, il ne reste de mon univers que d'énormes vagues argentées, elles ne me submergent pas pourtant elles m'emprisonnent. Je suis dans une prison une prison sphérique, je coule indéniablement me laissant porté par les remous immatériels. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours connu cet endroit…où suis-je ?

« Le pouvoir suprême est anéantie et je suis désormais obligé de survivre à travers le corps de cette vermine"

Qui pouvait dire cela ? Qui était la vermine ? Etait-ce lui ? Trop de questions...Trop faible pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il voulait juste se laisser porter par la brume, comme dans tout autres songes.

"Ooh..." Non, ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve, c'était sa propre voix qu'il avait entendu, un frisson lui traversa le dos: sa voix était agonisante, ce rêve était-il donc un cauchemar ?

La brume, les vagues argentées se dissipèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, laissant place à un néant absolu. Joefrey le savait désormais, il n'était pas seul, a la seconde où cette sensation lui parvint, trois yeux rouges gigantesques aux pupilles noires s'ouvrirent de l'obscurité. La voix, semblant provenir des globes oculaires cette fois, résonna de nouveau, profonde, grave et angoissante:

" Tu as réussis à revenir sous une forme consciente, je t'admire, tu es un être mentalement trés résistant selon toutes vraisemblances

- Mmh... Que...Qui...es tu ?

- Tu n'auras pas le loisir de la savoir petite vermine

La brume réapparut pour lui lier les poignets et les tibias. Joefrey se débattit.

"Inutile, continua la voix, ici, dans cet univers, c'est mois qui pose les règles. Tu as fait la triste erreur de rester en vie, c'est dommage...tu vas souffrir"

Les yeux de sang prirent un petit air de satisfaction. Avant de continuer:

" Je pense que ton ami Matt te regrettera

- comment savez vous son nom ?! Rétorqua Joefrey qui commençait à bien se réveiller

- triste nouvelle petit humain: tu n'es pas dans un des "rêves" idiots sur lesquels vous donnez bien trop d'importance. Non tu demeures au plus profond de ton esprit, la dernière petite bride de conscience qui n'es pas tombé son mon contrôle a réussi à te matérialiser en cet avatar..."

Le garçon commençait à saisir, mais avait peur de comprendre, les yeux poursuivirent :

" Je sens que tu réalise, oui Joefrey, si ton esprit est un monde, alors j'en suis le conquérant. J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps, c'est l'une des prouesses que me procure mon immense pouvoir, je t'ai réduit à l'état de simple parasite désormais, un exclu dans son propres corps.

- Non...

- Tu m'a démontrer que je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de toi d'une manière définitive, tu me demandais comment je connaissait le nom de ton ami, c'est évident: j'ai accès à tous tes souvenirs, tes pensées, tout ce qui à fait ce Joefrey que je démonte encore au moment même où je te parle. Plus que le simple fait de prendre simplement ton corps, je le façonne à mon image, je modifie mon code génétique à volonté.

- Je me battrais, si il reste encore une part de moi qui m'appartienne alors je me battrais."

Les yeux rirent

"Tu ignores à qui tu as à faire ?

- tu dois être celui que Shadow a battu ?

- J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi je te réduirais au silence, je vais commencer par te faire revivre les moments que tu considères comme les pires de ta vie, indéfiniment, ce sera ta première torture, j'en ai d'autres sur ma liste."

L'oeil central commença à afficher des images de souvenirs atroces, puis absorba le jeune homme qui hurlait atrocement. La voix de son bourreau résonnait pour la dernière fois, impassible: " Je suis le rêve te rendant réel, je suis ta douleur quand tu peux ressentir, tes yeux quand tu peux voir, tu m'appartiens dorénavant, c'est triste mais vrais..."

Le passeur.

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith, et réchauffait le métal rouillé de la vieille tour radio de Westopolis, aujourd'hui désaffecté, miraculeusement épargnée par l'attaque des Blacks Arms.

C'était un haut édifice qui autrefois surplombait la ville, son armature entièrement métallique reflétait la modernité pour les habitants. Aujourd'hui contrastant trop avec le paysage contemporain on ne demande qu'à la démolir.

Quelques minutes de montée de marches, et Tails et Watt arrivèrent à son sommet, ce dernier ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici, un vague « tu verras bientôt » avait servis comme toutes réponses.

« Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as conduit ici ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du renardeau

- regarde ce panorama… »

Il est vrai que la ville était belle de ce point de vue, elle s'étendait comme un océan brillant sous la lumière dorée de ce milieu de journée.

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour assister à la cérémonie du passeur. »

Ces dernières paroles avaient ramenées l'androïde sur terre, de quoi parlait-il ? Sans attendre de questions, Tails poursuivit :

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, que je retournerais bientôt dans mon monde ?

- …Oui

- Eh bien ce bientôt, c'est ce soir. Je voulais te demander…si…enfin, si ça te dirais de venir avec moi sur Mobius ? »

Watt eu un temps d'arrêt, il est vrais que la tentation d'échapper à ce monde lui avait vaguement effleuré l'esprit. Mais il se ressaisit vite : non il ne pouvait pas, il avait un être cher à sauver. Il allait répondre mais Tails pris la parole le premier :

« Écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, ni même de venir avec moi, mais si tu veux un jour me rejoindre, alors prend ça avec toi. »

Il lui tendit un bracelet métallique assez épais, dont la fonction était de soutenir un petit boîtier solidement clos.

« J'ai confiance en toi, repris-t-il, je l'ai su dès le début que tu n'étais pas comme les autres robots, je sais que tu l'utilisera à bonne escient… »

Tails s'interrompit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Watt se retourna alors, il vit un être de taille humaine, vêtu d'une toge noir et crasseuse, sa tête était masquée par le capuchon de celle-ci. L'individu leva lentement la tête puis prit la parole d'une voix sombre :

« Petit vermisseau je te retrouve…tu as aussi contribué à la chute de mon empire.

- Black Doom…impossible, chuchota Tails

- tu vas payé ta dette, et contribuer à sa reconstruction, je trouverais les ressources nécessaires dans ton monde pour que les Blacks Arms se vengent de vous tous ! »

Watt s'interposa, « il » était venu à lui, mais pas pour lui. C'était l'occasion de neutraliser Doom, celui-ci le considéra

"C'est étrange, fit-il, ton aura me rappel quelqu'un, je ne t'ai pourtant jamais rencontré. Peu importe il me faut ce bracelet, écarte toi !

- tu ne le toucheras pas"

La voix de Watt était calme et menaçante, il accompagna le geste à la parole, préparant lentement une boule d'énergie bien en vue dans sa main, puisant dans sa propre énergie robotique. Tails observait silencieusement, s'interrogeant.

Doom attaqua le premier, fonçant sur Watt et tendit son bras gauche sur le corps métallique pour le déchiqueter. Watt ne réagissait pas, le temps semblait ralentir, la mécanique de l'androïde de combat faisait son oeuvre.

... (Système de combat: activé, mise en service de tous programmes à 100%)...

Le corps de l'androïde était maintenant débridé, la vision de Watt s'emplit d'un rouge sang. Le corps de son adversaire sembla ralentir, sa vue s'emplit alors de données sur son adversaire alors il pouvait calculer son prochain coup, l'esprit et la machine ne faisaient plus qu'un. Watt réagit alors à une vitesse fulgurante: il s'écarta d'un pas sur la droite, laissa le temps au bras de passer devant lui, puis avec la tranche de sa main droite effleura son bras jusqu'au cou de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut alors projeté avec force dans la direction opposé, il tenta en vol une manoeuvre pour se réceptionner, mais Watt ne lui en laissa pas le temps: de son bras gauche il envoya la boule d'énergie, qui l'atteignit dans une explosion. Doom assuma le coup et s'écrasa sur le sol, faisant vibrer toute la tour. Puis il se releva, jetant sa toge brûlée dans le vide. Watt retint un cris d'horreur; le corps du Joefrey qu'il connaissait avait presque disparut: sa peau avait noirci, comme-ci elle avait brûlée, des épines qui ressemblaient à des excroissances osseuses transperçaient sa peau, de son visage puis tout son corps d'une manière plus dispersée, il ne restait des vêtements que des haillons, déchirés par la modulation corporelle du parasite, car c'était bien ce que Doom était, un parasite. Tails n'était pas moins surpris: "un...un corps humain"c'est ce qu'il réussit à articuler. Doom ria silencieusement puis de plus en plus fort "voila ceux en quoi vous m'avez réduit". Watt réalisa qu'aucun humains ne pouvait recevoir un tel coup et se relever intact, Doom n'avait pas changer Joefrey qu'en apparence. Il se remit en position de combat, mais un bras lui barra la route, c'était celui d'un Tails décidé "à mon tour" annonça-t-il, avant de se retourner vers Watt pour lui tendre le bracelet et lui demander de s'enfuir avec. C'est ce qu'il fit et il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cage d'escalier. Tails l'attaqua alors aux moyens de gestes légers et aériens, mais il ne put, malgré ses efforts, rivaliser avec la puissance de son adversaire qui l'éjecta très rapidement d'un revers de bras

- dégage, c'est le bracelet que je veux, puis il se volatilisa en fumée sur ces mots.

Watt descendait les marches du plus vite qu'il pouvait, il ne savait pas combien de temps Tails pouvait le retenir, mais il se doutait que ce serait de courte durée, alors il devait descendre encore plus vite, et continuer à tourner dans cette cage, tourner encore plus loin de lui. Une fumée le dépassa, il connaissait cette fumée, celle-ci se matérialisa, comme il l'attendait, sur le prochain palier en contrebas. Continuant de descendre il prépara une nouvelle boule d'énergie plus importante, mais il eu un imprévu: son corps robotique ne supporta pas cette nouvelle pompe d'énergie et il s'effondra et roula dans les marches, jusqu'a atteindre le palier, inconscient, où Doom le cueillit. Celui-ci le plaqua contre une poutre en métal rouillé de l'infrastructure avec une telle puissance qu'elle vibra de nouveau dans un grand bruit. Puis sans un mot il lui arracha le bracelet des mains.

- Enfin ! Il émis un rire sombre, j'attend ce moment depuis trop longtemps déjà, mais que...

En contemplant son trophée il s'aperçut que ce lui-ci était gravement endommagé par la chute de son adversaire ou encore le choc lorsqu'il le plaqua contre la poutre. Mais il se moquait pas mal pour l'instant de l'origine de la casse, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la large brèche qui parcourait le boîtier du bracelet, d'où s'échappaient un petit grésillement accompagné de temps en temps par le jaillissement d'un petit jet électrique.

- Il n'est plus en état de te servir, dommage pour toi !

Tails, était descendu en volant, suspendu dans le vide grâce à ses deux queues qu'il utilisait à la manière des palmes d'un hélicoptère, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Rien ne peux m'arrêter désormais, rétorqua Doom, je l'utiliserais malgré tout

- ne le fait pas, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences graves, il utilise le chaos !

- TAIS TOI ! Il empoigna le corps inerte de Watt et le balança sur le renardeau, puis il brandit le poing, prêt à écraser le boîtier et accomplir sa vengeance.

Tails esquiva de justesse l'androïde qui tomba en chute libre et se retourna, Doom s'apprêtait à activer le bracelet. Il regarda successivement Watt tomber et la main allant s'abattre sur le boîtier, que faire ? Le choix était difficile, la vie de son ami, ou son devoir, celui que son frère lui a enseigner. Il prit sa décision, il arrêta le mouvement rotatif de ses queues et tomba en chute libre à son tour. Il avait fait son choix, il n'y reviendra pas mais il ne devait pas échouer. Il profila son corps un peu plus, il s'approcha de Watt plus vite encore. Il remonta son corps jusqu'à atteindre son visage, et l'agrippa à la taille avant de lui crier "accroche-toi !" même si il doutait que celui-ci puise l'entendre. Les deux amis chutaient la tête la première enlacé l'un à l'autre, tout devin blanc, si blanc, trop blanc pour promettre un avenir sain. L'explosion du chaos s'étendra à la ville, puis au pays, au monde, et se propagea finalement dans l'univers entier.

...

… [Système activé]…

…Initialisation

…Vérification des sources d'alimentations principales

…Ok

…Mise en fonction des programmes principaux

…Chargement

…Ok

... -dommage à 26%-

…Vérification des programmes auxiliaires

…Ok

…Initialisation du contrôle en mode manuel dans :

…5

…4

…3

…2

…1

…0

…

Watt ouvrit lentement les yeux, la chute ne lui avait causé aucun dommage, Tails l'avait sauvé, celui-ci justement repris conscience à coté de lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis reprenant ses esprits, paniqua et regarda autour de lui.

- Rien ! Il n'y à rien !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ?! Le bracelet utilisait la puissance du chaos, si on l'utilise alors qu'il est endommagé, cela peut avoir de graves conséquences sur notre réalité !

Des cris de la population s'élevèrent

"Oh mon dieu, le ciel !

- c'est impossible

- faites quelque chose!

- c'est une catastrophe !"

Ils levèrent la tête tous les deux, Watt ne pouvait le croire: un astre qui n'était pas la Lune occupait désormais la majeure partie du ciel, cette énorme sphère bleu et verte semblait vouloir écraser la ville. Terrifié, il se retourna vers Tails pour trouver sur son visage une quelconque explication, mais lui aussi était pétrifié, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement il bégaya doucement: "non...pas ça..." Watt s'approcha un peu plus de lui, le renardeau n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de l'astre. Il s'assied sous le choc, puis arriva enfin à articuler tant bien que mal "c'est...c'est...Mobius !". Sur toutes les station de radio, tous les haut parleur, dans le monde entier, le rire glacial de Doom était émis depuis la vieille tour radio, et ne faisait qu'amplifier la panique qui régnait désormais sur la planète. Watt contemplait l'horreur, Mobius était devant lui, Doom et Joefrey s'y trouvaient.

- Je vais venir avec toi sur Mobius, annonça Watt, laisse moi juste un peu de temps.

Tails le regarda enfin :

- la cérémonie du passeur à lieu ce soir, rejoint moi ici au crépuscule

- j'y serais

Pendant que Watt se mettait en route Tails continua à observer sa planète natale, l'air coupable

« Si le passeur n'intervient pas, Mobius sera condamné par ma faute » pensa-t-il.

**Chapitre 6 : Adieux.**

La panique était indescriptible, et ceux à toutes les échelles. La population qui n'avait déjà plus très confiance en les autorités devint incontrôlable. Les réactions étaient diverses beaucoup restaient plantés le nez en l'air, observant l'astre passant de l'air ébahi a craintif et inversement. Mais une grande majorité préférait fuir, se cacher, ou bien piller. Que pouvait faire les autorités ? L'humanité entière était en train d'envoyer en l'air des siècles de civilité pour s'abandonner dans la débauche la plus totale. On envoya vite l'armée contrôler la population tant bien que mal. Dans certain pays cela s'était déjà transformer en bain de sang.

Watt sautait de toit en toit pour se déplacer le plus rapidement possible, et surtout d'éviter la foule qui l'écraserait tel un troupeau en furie. Il avait deux choses à faire avant de partir : premièrement, faire ses adieux à Anna, ce qu'il considérait comme la chose la plus dure. Deuxièmement, retourner dans son appartement et récupérer quelques affaires parmi les décombres, dire adieux au souvenir de ses parents, à son ancienne vie… Non décidemment tout allait être dur. Comment un corps d'acier pouvait-il ressentir de la douleur ? Plus particulièrement une douleur non physique. Non, décidemment la science d'Eggman contenait beaucoup de mystères. L'appartement d'Anna et Joefrey approchait, mais comment se présenter dans ce corps ?

-Black Doom est sur Mobius, c'est à cause d'un de mes bracelets que notre planète est apparue a proximité de la Terre

Les yeux de Sonic s'écarquillèrent un temps, puis reprirent leur forme habituelle.

C'était fait, il l'avait dit, Tails regardait maintenant le hérisson bleu qui le dévisageait. Dans un appartement désaffecté il était venu pour lui annoncer sa faute, il ne savait même pas quelle réaction il allait avoir. Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à un sourire, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Je savais qu'il était encore en vie, Tails, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est coriace la bestiole noire.

Puis il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, mais le renardeau savait que, comme à son habitude, son frère cachait toutes ses émotions derrière son assurance et sa soi-disant gaieté, et qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il lui en veuille, il baissa la tête.

-C'est…c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, excuse moi Sonic.

L'intéressé s 'arrêta au niveau de la porte qui menait au palier et parla soudain d'une voix grave et lente

- écoute Tails, on fait tous des erreurs, j'en ai fait aussi.

Le renardeau releva la tête, mais Sonic n'ajoutait plus rien, il descendit l'escalier lentement, perdu dans ses souvenirs, s'appuyant lourdement sur la rambarde. Il venait de se souvenir de Matt, avait il fait une erreur en le sauvant ? Pourtant la question ne devrait même pas se poser, il sait qu'il à sauver une vie de plus, sans se considérer comme un héro pour autant. Toutefois, il sait –et il se le répète- que ce garçon sort bien trop de l'ordinaire pour être inoffensif, et il à l'horrible sentiment qu'il n'est pas étranger à la réapparition de Black Doom. Le corps dont il a pris possession n'était-il pas celui de son meilleur ami ? Mais quel était sa part d'implication, mystère…Matt est décidément un garçon bien mystérieux, il aurait quelques questions à lui poser la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontrerais.

Ce garçon avait justement dû subir d'interminables minutes à expliquer à Anna qu'il n'était pas « Shadow » mais qu'il était le « Matt » qu'elle connaissait bien. Pour finalement assister à la déformation de son visage sous la surprise. Il dut lui raconter toute l'histoire, son pouvoir qu'il cachait depuis tant d'année , comment il l'avait secourus avec Joefrey qui amena celui-ci à humer une étrange fumée noire qui prit possession de son corps et qui se révélait être en fait le roi des Black Arms. Comment tout s'accéléra : le marché avec Eggman, son nouveau corps, comment il rencontra Tails, et son combat contre Black Doom qui amena l'apparition de Mobius à proximité de la planète, et enfin, le cœur lourd, lui annonçait qu'il devait s'y rendre.

L'atmosphère était pesante dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, sombre, à peine remise en ordre depuis l'invasion des Black arms dans Westopolis, qui constituait les restes de la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était accroupie sur le sol contre un mur fissuré, les bras autour de ses genoux, elle semblait vouloir cacher son visage. L'androïde adossé sur le mur d'en face la contemplait en silence, elle lui semblait faiblir, comme si dans cette position elle soutenais quelque chose d'énorme, de très lourd, comme si ses épaules allaient céder sous le poids de ses révélations.

- Donc…tu pars, fit-elle enfin lentement

Matt acquiesça en silence, elle continua sur le même ton :

- Qui est au courant ?

- Personne mis à part toi

- et tes parents, tu comptes les prévenir ?

Ses parents…il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé, il pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas annoncer tous les drames à la fois. Plus il y pense, plus Matt ressent cette douleur, cette douleur qui vous transperces, qui vous met à genoux devant la fatalité : c'est fini, fini pour toujours. Mais ce n'était pas son cœur d'acier qui lui procurait cette sensation si humaine, il le savait bien pourtant.

- J'ai…je n'ai…pas voulu te le dire…tu vois, Matt hésita, la sensation devint plus forte, mais quelle importance après tout, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus pleurer désormais, c'était le prix du marché fait avec Eggman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? S'intriguait Anna

- Ils…ils font partis des nombreuses victimes de l'invasion, lâcha enfin Matt.

Anna fronça les sourcils, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mots ne réussi à s'en échapper. Matt ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas supporter une seconde de plus ce triste spectacle, elle allait refuser la réalité, c'était Anna, il la connaissait bien depuis toutes ces années.

- Non, c'est impossible, c'est faux…

Comme Matt le pensait, elle a eu exactement la réaction qu'elle devait avoir. Il est quand même impossible selon lui de connaître quelqu'un par cœur mais tout de même.

-… ils sont passés ici hier encore, ils te cherchent partout, ils sont très angoissés à l'idée de te perdre tu sais.

Matt sursauta, et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, malgré la gravité de la situation. Matt se ressaisit.

- Mais le GUN m'avait pourtant annoncé…

- je connais l'histoire, interrompît Anna, tu me l'as raconté à l'instant. T'es quand même pas bien futé, tu as gobé aveuglement tout ce qu'ils t'ont raconté ? Mais réfléchit, ils aurait raconté n'importe quoi pour que accepte leur marché. Les Hommes ont toujours convoité le pouvoir, le tiens leur aurait été bien utile lors de l'invasion…

Une immense vague de joie le submergea, il se mit à explorer les yeux verts clairs d'Anna comme si il pouvait lui signifier toute se gratitude au travers de ses yeux. Mais sa joie fut vite rattraper par un sentiment qui vint contrebalancer : l'angoisse. De nouveau le problème se repose, comment faire passer le message à ses parents ? Non de tout évidence, la question ne devait se poser.

- Je…je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça, dit-il

Anna le considéra un moment.

- Donc, tes parents que tu n'as pas revu depuis l'invasion, qui se sont fait un sang d'encre pendant tout ce temps, tu vas partir sans même leur dire au revoir ?

- Je me débrouillerais.

Un ange passa de nouveau. Anna soupira, avant d'ajouter :

- fait comme tu veux, mais laisse te demander une chose, Watt.

La voilà qui l'appelait par son pseudonyme, ça n'engageait rien de bon pour la question qui allait suivre, mais il continua quand même :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux partir avec toi.

Matt tomba des nues, il vient de lui annoncer qu'il part pour l'inconnu, retrouver son frère posséder par la créature responsable de toutes leurs peines, qu'elle était en plus responsable du chaos qui sévissait la planète entière à cause de l'apparition de Mobius, et elle demande à venir…

Il la dévisagea de ses yeux froids d'androïde, ce qui ne dut pas lui plaire car elle pris un regard sévère avant d'ajouter :

- ne me regarde pas comme ça, je dois y aller aussi !

Elle le suppliait du regard, mais devant son absence de réponse elle continua :

-écoute, c'est mon frère, moi aussi j'y tiens plus que tout, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, je le sais depuis toujours et toi aussi, mais je l'aime, c'est aussi mon combat, laisse moi y aller !

Matt aurait tellement voulu dire oui, elle tiens tellement à Joefrey aussi, mais c'est impossible, puisqu'il tiens énormément à elle aussi.

-Je regrette…

Anna baissa la tête, à genoux sur le sol, elle qui sait et ne peux rien faire, comment ne pas se sentir coupable ? Matt s'approcha doucement et posa son front sur les cheveux d'or de l'adolescente, ne sachant quoi faire de plus. Anna releva doucement sa tête et il put contempler les deux petites billes couleurs menthe de plus prés. Elle lui passa la main lentement sur la tête, puis sur le visage, Matt ferma les yeux et la laissa toucher cet acier.

- Tu es si froid fit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et ria doucement.

- Et si petit d'un coup, on dirait une peluche grandeur nature.

Matt n'ajouta rien, il savait que l'heure du départ approchait à grand pas, il l'enlaça à son tour. Jamais il ne l'a autant aimer qu'à ce moment précis, mais il n'attendait rien de plus, c'était un adieu, un au revoir avec de la chance. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un long moment, puis le moment des adieux vint inéluctablement.

- Allez, pars maintenant. Chuchota Anna.

Ils se délièrent, Matt marcha en direction de la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré et l'ouvrit. Anna le regarda faire en silence, ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sur le rebord, prêt à partir qu'elle l'interpella :

- Matt !

L'appelé se retourna

-…fait attention à toi.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis sauta.

Anna s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre pour le regarder partir. Elle sourit, il n'était pas question qu'il fasse le voyage sans elle, c'est quand même le sauvetage de son frère dont il s'agit, elle avait autant le droit que lui d'intervenir. La première chose à faire était de se rendre sur Mobius, et pour ça, elle avait déjà sa petite idée en tête…

En route

Le soir arriva enfin, et l'heure du passeur approchait à grands pas. Les Mobiens se réunissaient déjà sur le vieux dock désaffecté en guise de point de ralliement : Knuckles, les bras croisés semblait impassible, puis Cream, sa mère et Amy arrivèrent, puis Espio, Charmy et Vector, qui ne manqua pas au passage de faire un petit clin d'œil a Vanilla en la saluant. Puis une forte rafale de vent les secouèrent : Sonic venait d'arriver.

« Salut tout le monde ça fait longtemps », fit-il levant le pouce. Tous le saluèrent brièvement. .L'atmosphère était partagée, la joie de retrouver leur véritable demeures était palpable, mais elle était mêlée a cette espèce d'angoisse qui tient le monde à la gorge depuis quelques heures, c'est ce soir qu'ils retrouvaient leur planète natale…qui était à l'origine de la panique mondiale.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Tails ? Demanda Amy.

- C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas déjà là, fit Sonic derrière la main portée à son menton.

- Je l'ai vu il y a une heure », répondit Knuckles

Tous se tournèrent vers lui

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait encore quelques détails à régler, apparemment nous avons un invité de dernière minute. »

« …Quoi ? »

« Papa, maman

Au moment où je vous écrit vous êtes en train de dormir bien tôt et j'imagine que c'est parce que vous passez vos journées à me rechercher, j'en suis désolé .Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien.

Je pars retrouver Joefrey. Je ne le fais pas par choix, mais parce que j'en ai le devoir, vous savez depuis le temps que Joefrey viens chez nous qui l'est l'un des êtres sur terre à qui je tiens le plus au monde. Les évènements qui se sont produits ces derniers jours m'ont poussés à prendre cette décision : Joe à disparu et c'est en grande partie à cause de moi, je n'aurais jamais du lui faire quitter l'Hospital. Je vous en supplie ne me cherchez plus. Je pars sur Mobius c'est le nom de la planète de Sonic et ses amis, ne vous tracassez pas à savoir comment je compte m'y rendre, je vais tout régler. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais, je ne peux pas vous bercer d'illusions, mais j'espère que je pourrais arranger les choses et revenir parmis vous, vous me manquez et me manquerez terriblement.

Prenez soin de vous, je vous aime même si je ne le vous dit pas assez.

Matt

C'était la lettre que Watt avait laissé à ses parents quelques minutes plus tôt, maintenant il marchais a coté de Tails, bagages sur le dos vers le point de rendez-vous, il était pensif, l'image d'Anna écroulée sur le sol de sa chambre tant elle était impuissante est encore brûlant, ce regard, cette tristesse…

« Tu as peur ? » Watt releva la tête, Tails lui adressa un sourire « tu es vraiment différent, voilà que tu as le trac ». Ils arrivèrent à une intersection, Tails pointa une petite ruelle en face :

« - C'est au bout de ce chemin, on y est presque, mais avant de continuer j'aimerais te donner ça »

Il lui tendit un anneau doré.

« C'est un anneau d'énergie, le même que porte ton original, Shadow, mais lui en a pour une utilisation différente. En effet ses anneaux lui permettent de contrôler son propre flux d'énergie, ils ont un rôle régulateur, mais toi c'est différent. »

Il lui tendit l'anneau, Watt le pris et l'observa, et ils recommencèrent à marcher, Tails reprit :

« Si j'ai bien compris tu utilise l'énergie pour te défendre ? »

Watt fit un signe de tête. Tails sourit.

« Dans ce cas tu as deux solutions : soit tu le met à ton poignet pour l'utiliser comme réserve, mais c'est plutôt dangereux si tu as besoin d'énergie supplémentaire, tu prendra le risque de puiser dans tes réserves comme la dernières fois, ou alors tu le tiens dans la paume de ta main comme je le fais, et les deux flux d'énergie sons séparés.

- Bien pensé, fit-il après un moment

- « Bien pensé » hein ? Tu as des expressions bien peu ordinaire pour un robot, et puis ce sac qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il rit. Watt ne savait comment lui annoncer la vérité, de toute façon il verra cela plus tard…

« Je plaisante voyons, fit Tails, c'est parce que tu es un prototype, tu as juste un programme différent. » Watt ne savait comment répondre mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

« Les voilas ! » Fit Tails.

.Ils approchèrent lentement du petit groupe, Watt pouvait entendre les chuchotements rapides qui en provenait et commença à se demander si cette histoire ne lui causerait pas plus de problèmes que de solutions.

« Un androïde ? » fit Cream qui n'avait pus s'en empêcher. Ironie pour une machine, c'était Watt qui avait l'impression de se faire passer au rayon X. Une fois arrivé, il regarda successivement les visages de chacun des membres du groupe, et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux quand il rencontra ceux de Sonic.

« Il s'appelle Watt, fit Tails, comme l'a fait remarqué Cream c'est un androïde, plus que ça même c'est un prototype. » Il bouscula Watt qui salua timidement.

« C'est bizarre, dit Amy, il n'a pas les mêmes réactions robotiques qu'Oméga

- ça, c'est le progrès » s'amusa Tails.

Amy lui tira la langue.

« A ce propos, Shadow, Rouge et Oméga ne viennent pas ? demanda Tails

- non ils sont trop attachés à cet endroit, répondit Sonic, c'est ici chez eux. »

Ces dernières paroles jetèrent un certain froid sur le groupe, l'heure du départ était aussi l'heure des grandes séparations, et la Team Dark fidèle à elle même a évité toute cérémonie. Cream et Charmy les yeux humide baissèrent la tête, Knuckle tourna la tête et regarda loin vers l'océan « même pas un au revoir, si j'attrape cette batgirl… » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, Vector croisa les bras, à l'image d'Espio.

« Knuckles, fit Vanilla, il est temps », Sonic approuva.

Sans un mot, l'échidné sortit les sept chaos emmerald « prêt ? Monsieur le passeur » fit il goguenard.

Mais le gardien s'arrêta : une ombre les parcoura doucement, elle engloutit chacun des amis, les uns après les autres, quelque chose leur masquait la lumière du jour désormais. Sonic regarda en direction du ciel, et vit le vaisseau noir et rouge si familier.

« Tiens crâne d'œuf nous rend visite ! » fit-il souriant.

Une trappe de l'Egg-Carrier s'ouvrit et libéra une vingtaine de badniks.

« Sonic, fit la voix d'Eggman parlant depuis les mégaphones du vaisseau, donne moi les émeraudes, toute résistance est inutile, tu es cerné. »

Le hérisson pour toute réponse, détruisit dans un cri de joie les 5 premiers robots qui se trouvèrent à sa portée, il fut bientôt rejoint par Tails et Knuckles dans une joyeuse explosion de taule et de fer.

Plus loin quelques minutes plus tôt, sur les toits des immeubles ocres et poussiéreux des quartiers résidentiels de la ville.

« Non

-mais enfin…s'il te plait… »

Shadow ne répondit pas, estimant avoir été suffisamment clair. Anna soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Alors dis moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas me conduire sur Mobius »

Le hérisson noir brandit son poing devant la jeune fille et passa en revue ses raisons en même temps que ses doigts se levèrent.

« Premièrement, raison la plus simple : je n'y vais pas, deuxièmement : même si j'y allais tu n'aurais rien à faire là bas, ce n'est pas ton monde, tu n'aurais pas de repères, et tu serais donc en danger et je n'aime pas traîner quelqu'un avec moi quand il est inutile.

- attends je peux au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je…

- TROISIEMEMENT, l'interrompît-il, tes raisons ne me regardent pas, je ne t'aiderais pas à partir, c'est tout.

Anna ne répondit pas, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, on pouvait voir qu'elle retenait de la colère ou de la tristesse, ou bien les deux encore. Une voix leur parvinrent soudain, lointaine : « Sonic, donne moi les émeraudes, toute résistance est inutile, tu es cerné. »

Shadow se retourna brusquement : l'Egg-carrier était plus loin au dessus de la ville.

« Eggman ! » souffla-t-il, puis se retournant il adressa à Anna « toi vas te mettre à l'abris » puis sur ses chaussures à réaction, il patina de toits en toits en direction de l'endroit que le vaisseau semblait viser.

Anna soupira, combien étaient-ils à vouloir la protéger ? Elle suivi Shadow par ses propres moyens.

La Team Sonic enchaînait les escouades de robots. Les uns après les autres, ils étaient réduits en morceaux. Quand une nouvelle vague de fer surgit, Sonic su qu'il ne pourrait plus protéger ses amis efficacement : il se retourna et demanda à Watt de prendre les émeraudes et d'emmener Amy, Cream et sa mère en lieux sûr, si Tails lui faisait confiance alors lui aussi. Watt hocha la tête et s'exécuta, rassuré le hérisson bleu retourna se battre. Il s'amusait bien, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, les badniks n'étaient-ils pas plus agressifs que coutume ? La venue d'une nouvelle marrée de taule l'intrigua encore plus, à quoi bon s'acharne Eggman si il sait que ses tas de ferraille sont inutiles face à lui ? Peu importe, coups de pieds, de poings, homings attack à répétition, ils y passeraient tous de toute façon. Il esquiva un tir de justesse, la fatigue gagnait ses muscles et peu à peu sa rapidité diminuait. Il se servit alors de ses jambes, plus développées, pour assener des coups à ses adversaires. Il voyait ses chaussures rouges s'enfoncer dans l'acier, puis le transpercer, ces mêmes jambes qui le faisaient dépasser la vitesse du son se révélaient de redoutables armes en situation critique. Un badnick volait en éclat, puis encore un autre du même model, puis un autre semblable, à quoi bon ? Si des machines fabriquaient ces robots, lui était devenu machine à les détruire. Ses jambes à leur tour devenaient douloureuses, une douleur presque risible au début, mais qui remontait, vicieuse, plus vite qui ne l'aurait cru depuis ses mollets vers le reste de son corps. Une autre balle le frôlât : il perdait en vitesse jusqu'à un point qui devenait alarmant. Il en arrivait de plus en plus, il ne voyait presque plus rien « Sonic ! » C'était Tails, il le rejoignit, puis vint Knuckles, tous trois étaient exténues et en sueur, ils devaient se regrouper, pour pouvoir continuer à combattre.

« Aucun signe des Chaotix ? Demanda Sonic

- Non, fit Knuckles, on les à perdus de vue »

Le combat se prolongea dans des minutes qui semblaient des heures tant la fatigue était grande, Eggman était en train d'envoyer tout ce qu'il avait, de jouer toutes ces cartes, mais dans quel but ? L'acharnement et l'agressivité du scientifique fou intriguaient d'autant plus Sonic qu'une nouvelle déferlante de badniks s'abattait sur eux. Les trois amis avaient beau se protéger mutuellement cela ne suffisait plus à force : il fallait retrouver les Chaotix.

« Par ici, je les entends ! » s'exclama Knuckles, avant de frapper avec rage trois robots pour ouvrir une brèche où Sonic et Tails s'enfoncèrent. Une dizaine de badniks détruits et ils étaient là, Vector, Espio et Charmy aussi extenués qu'eux combattaient sans relâche. Vector par la force brute, Charmy par des attaques aériennes et Espio par des gestes vifs et des lancés de shurikens.

« Par ici ! » cria Charmy alors que tous les six formèrent un cercle.

« Ils sont trop nombreux, fit Vector en écrasant un autre robot, il faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper

- Pas question, grogna Knuckles, je n'abandonnerais pas le combat

- Knuckles, fit Sonic, Vector à raison, si on ne trouve pas un moyen de s'échapper on y passera tous, mais il faut protéger Cream, Amy et Vanilla » Puis il se retourna vers Tails :

On change de plan, Tails, tu n'as pas un moyen de contacter ton ami ? Il nous faut les émeraudes du chaos et vite !

- Sonic, tu n'as tout de même l'intention de…

- on est pressé Tails, Eggman ne nous laisse pas le choix !

- Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser les émeraudes ? » Fit une voix derrière eux.

- Shadow ! » Fit joyeusement Tails. Le hérisson noir s'approcha de Sonic :

« Je vais vous aider à partir d'ici, je vais m'occuper d'eux, pendant ce temps toi Tails va chercher les émeraudes

- d'accord, répondit Tails. »

Sur ces mots Shadow empoigna la tête d'un badnik et l'arracha avec force. La puissance du hérisson noir s'exprimait : ses coups traversaient les corps d'acier et il enchaînait ses adversaires avec une rapidité fulgurante. Alliant la rapidité de Sonic et la puissance de Knuckle, il dégagea peu à peu un chemin pour Tails. Quand tous deux furent sortis de la mer d'acier, Shadow se retourna vers le renardeau :

« Vas-y je te couvre ! »

Sans attendre, Tails se précipita vers un des entrepôts du vieux dock, il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Watt portant les émeraudes.

« Tu es sur que ça va aller pour les filles ? Demanda Tails à l'adresse de ce dernier

- Amy m'a dit que si il y avait un problème elle a encore son marteau pour protéger Cream et sa mère, mais je voudrais vraiment vous aidez.

- TAIL DERRIERE TOI ! » Shadow se précipita sur Watt pour lui assener un coup qu'il esquiva de justesse, celui ci empoigna l'anneau qu'il reçu un peu plus tôt.

« Stop ! » Tails s'interposa face à Shadow, les bras tendu.

« Tails qu'est-ce qui te prend, fit celui-ci, je dois détruire cette réplique écarte toi !

- Il est de notre coté celui-la. » Voyant l'incompréhension du hérisson noir, il ajouta :

« Écoute, fait moi confiance, si tu as des questions tu me les posera plus tard. »

Tous trois restèrent ainsi un certain moment, attendant la réaction de Shadow, puis celui-ci souffla un « bien » meurtrier, jetant un regard noir à Watt qui désarma son bras.

« Nous devons retourner au prés de Sonic, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment, fit Tails »

Tous trois s'échangèrent un dernier regard, avant de replonger dans la mer d'acier d'où s'échappaient des débris de taule déchiquetée. Tails et Shadow se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin, protégeant Watt qui portait les émeraudes. Quand ils atteignirent enfin le petit groupe, Sonic empoigna les émeraudes, Tails et Shadow lui jetèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« Quoi ? demanda Sonic

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment…commença Shadow

- Si, j'y suis contraint

- tssss j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y à personne à part nous dans les environs

- c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet endroit : il est désaffecté.

- Quand tu le feras…laisse moi le temps de m'éloigner

- je sais…tu as fait ton choix…c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons je pense, une fois là bas nous trouverons une solution à l'incident du Chaos.

- bien »

Les deux hérissons se regardèrent intensément : oui c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient, chacun d'eux avaient choisis sa route, sa destinée et, malgré les hostilités des premiers moments, chacun avait appris à respecter l'autre jusqu a fonder une étroite relation qui devait être de l'amitié. Dans les pupilles rouges, les pupilles vertes de leurs yeux, chacun voyaient presque son reflet, si semblable et pourtant si différent, c'était ainsi. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Vas-y, allez » fit Shadow, Sonic hocha la tête :

« Adieu »

Il se concentra, les émeraudes du chao tournèrent autour de lui de plus en plus vite, puis il se transforma en Super Sonic. L'onde de choc de la transformation mit à terre les badniks les plus proche dans un nuage de poussière, il s'envola. Pendant ce temps, l'attention de Watt fut attirée par une silhouette perchée en haut d'un immeuble désaffecté non loin de là. Arrêtant de se battre, il zooma sur elle et n'en crut pas ses yeux : c'était Anna, que faisait-elle là ? L'estimant en danger il se précipita vers elle. Ce qu'il ne calcula malheureusement pas, c'est que dans son geste irréfléchi il attira l'attention des robots ennemis. Tout s'accéléra : les tirs fusèrent, Watt les esquiva facilement mais ils atteignirent l'immeuble devant lui où Anna se tenait. La façade de l'immeuble délabrée ne résista pas longtemps aux tirs et un pant s'écroula, Anna commença à chuter vers le sol. Vite, Watt se précipita pour la rattraper, aussi rapidement qu'il put, il sauta, mais fut frappé en vol par un tir de badnik, percuta la façade en éboulement et tomba inerte. Shadow qui avait assisté à toute la scène ne réfléchit pas une seconde : se servant des émeraudes du Chaos il se transforma en Super Shadow et vola en direction de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il parvenait à la rattraper de justesse, Super Sonic ou bien le passeur, déclencha une explosion du Chaos qui se répercuta par écho sur Super Shadow, qui émit la même explosion dans un grand cri.

Après une brève lumière blanche semblable à celle qu'avait connu le monde le matin même, il ne restait rien du vieux dock : tout avait disparut pour ne laisser place qu'a un cratère géant ou l'eau de mer s'engouffra. Un morceau de l'Egg-carrier qui n'avait pas été télé porté s'écrasa dans la mer : tous étaient partis sur Mobius.

Chapitre 7 Welcome on Mobius !

Tes yeux bleus semblaient se confondre avec cette planète, dont tu savais que tu ne fouleras jamais le sol.

Ta voix, ta seule voix à sauvée six milliard de tes congénères, que tu n'a jamais connu, mais qui n'ont pas hésité à te tuer, seulement parce qu'ils avaient peur de nous.

Tu me sauves encore, tu m'as appris à vivre, et j'ai appris à vivre sans toi puisque je ne peux pas te rejoindre là ou tu es.

Mais aujourd'hui en m'éveillant, tu me semble assoupie à mes cotés, est-ce un rêve ? Ce sont pourtant là les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux bleus…

Je ne comprends pas…

Ce sont pourtant les mêmes yeux bleus…

Bleus…

Bleu, c'était la couleur du ciel qui couvrait cette vaste prairie. L'herbe sauvage, entourée de sapin berçant doucement leurs branches épineuses sous le souffle léger du vent. Au loin une ligne de montagne bleutée exhibait fièrement sa vaste étendue de neige éternelle. Rien n'aurait jamais pu déranger cet endroit, oui, on ne pouvait entendre que le murmure du vent caressant l'herbe, et la fourrure de ces quelques petits corps étendus inerte sur la pente douce, quelque part entre des débris de taule et d'acier, certains encore fumants. Le sol rendu boueux par l'eau du dock embourbait les quelques vestiges de la flotte robotnickienne, dont le créateur et maître avait mystérieusement disparu…

Tails cracha de l'eau en toussant, puis il se releva péniblement, plus loin Amy et Cream étaient déjà debout, elles semblaient observer quelque chose en bas de la pente. Sans trop savoir que faire il entreprit de les rejoindre. « Aïe » s'entendit-il crier « j'ai mal partout » pensa-t-il. Arrivé à leur niveau en boitant quelque peu, il put observer l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : l'Egg-Carrier coupé en deux gisait fumant en contrebas. Il avait défiguré par son impact la paisible terre de ces lieux d'une gigantesque tranchée où l'eau s'était engouffrée et les hydrocarbures du cadavre de l'appareil se consumaient paisiblement sous les flammes. Sonic les rejoignit, puis vint Knuckle, ils étaient tous couverts de boue. « Les Chaotix et Vanilla vont bien » dit-il « mais Charmy est tellement sonné qu'il a arrêté son moulin à paroles : une première ! Et…whoa… » S'exclama-t-il devant le spectacle fumant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, ne sachant que dire devant un tel spectacle de destruction, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy et Cream décident d'aller voir Vanilla pour se rassurer.

Un peu plus tard un cri aigu se fit entendre. « Tails viens ! Viens viiite ! » Fit la voix d'une Amy affolée, sans attendre, l'intéressé revint sur ses pas en courant. Une fois sur les lieux, il souffla en apercevant Amy paralysée de peur mais indemne, puis il suivit son regard apeuré et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : ce qui semblait rester du corps robotique de Watt gisait inerte en plusieurs morceaux parmi quelques débris du vaisseau.

Une semaine plus tard…

… [Système activé]…

…Initialisation

…Vérification des sources d'alimentations principales

…Ok

…Mise en fonction des programmes principaux

…Chargement

…Ok

…Mémoire actuelle…Maximum de Go disponibles

…Vérification des programmes auxiliaires

…Ok

…Initialisation du contrôle en mode manuel dans :

…5

…4

…3

…2

…1

…0

…

Les yeux de Watt s'ouvrirent pour laisser la lumière blanche aveuglante submergée ses rétines. « Si j'avais de véritables yeux, la lumière m'aurait surement éblouis » pensa-t-il en s'éveillant. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à un renardeau rayonnant de satisfaction.

« Bonjour ! annonça-t-il joyeusement

mmh, où est ce que je suis ?

Dans mon atelier, chez moi ! »

Watt se releva subitement, ils étaient passés, ils étaient donc passés, ils étaient sur Mobius !

« Et oui, fit Tails lisant dans ses pensées, on est sur ma planète natale, nous sommes arrivés il y a une semaine maintenant »

Watt regarda ceux sur quoi il était allongé, ça ressemblait à une table d'opération en métal « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, presque automatiquement

Le renardeau s'assit sur la table à coté de lui « on t'a retrouvé inconscient à notre arrivée, tu étais très gravement endommagé, je viens tout juste de terminer les réparations.

- Ah... »

Watt observa les lieux, la maison était aménagé comme un studio, un mélange loufoque de taule, d'outils divers, certains abordant des couleurs enfantine: jaune œuf, rouge vif, bleu marine, autres objets farfelus et d'un ensemble chaleureux, intimiste. De grand murs arrondis couleur ocre et de vaste baies vitrées au plafond laissaient passer un puits de lumière, on y voyait facilement - et ceux malgré la fine pellicule de poussière répandue dessus - une large étendue d'un ciel bleuté où deux nuages cotonneux flottaient paisiblement. Tout paraissait si calme ici, c'était tellement différent de la bataille qui à eu lieu le jour du passage...la bataille...

« C'est poussiéreux ici je sais » commença Tails « mais ça faisait tellement longtemps, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de...

que sont devenus les autres ? L'interrompit l'autre,

Oh, ils vont bien, je t'assure, a part quelques égratignures, tout c'est bien passé. L'imprévu que Eggman nous avait préparé s'est écrasé dans une vallée pas très loin d' ici, »

Son visage s'assombrit, réflectif: « Quand à lui, il à mystérieusement disparu, cela fait donc une semaine que l'on a plus de nouvelles. C'est bizarre, il voulait s'emparer des émeraudes plus vivement que d'habitude, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi acharné, pourquoi ?

Watt écoutait silencieusement, Tails se surprenant dans sa réflexion, redressa la tête avec de nouveau le sourire fixé aux lèvres: « Enfin bon, je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça, il va revenir nous ennuyer le vieux bonhomme, allez viens, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à te montrer ! »

Il prit l'androïde par la main et ensemble ils montèrent un petit escalier qui les mena vers la partie haute du studio, la partie « vie ». Les pièces et outils de bricolage, le sol en béton poli avaient cédés leurs places à un parquet couleur miel, un mobilier de bois, un vaste bureau inondé d'un bric-à-brac innommable de diverses grandes feuilles de dessin très précis, divers post-it, quelques photos, des crayons, et une lampe de bureau qui réussi miraculeusement à émerger sa tête de l'océan de paperasses. Lui faisant face, un lit simple et une table de chevet avec une photographie encadrée de Tails et Sonic posée dessus, ainsi qu'un miroir à pied protégé de la poussière par un voile. Sur le coté, fenêtre donnait une vue d'ensemble de la plaine, Tails lui expliqua qu'ici rare étaient eux qui avaient fait le choix de construire une maison et d'y rester, que la plupart étaient sédentaires.

« Et pour Sonic ? » demanda Watt en prenant la photo encadrée de la table de chevet,

-Oh, lui... » Tails lui prit le cadre des mains et la regarda à son tour, l'air attendri (Watt supposa qu'il devait toujours avoir la même réaction devant cette photo)

« ...C'est quelqu'un qui aime trop sa liberté pour dormir tous les soirs au même endroit. À la vitesse où il court, il peut s'offrir le luxe de dormir dans un pays chaud quand ici l'hiver bat son plein ! » Il reposa le cadre « mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour parler de lui, je voulais te montrer ceci » Il enleva le voile du miroir « surprise ! »

Apparemment Tails n'avait pas fait que de la réparation: son corps d'androïde était vêtu d'une peinture totalement neuve, le noir de son corps étincelait timidement à la lumière du jour, les bandes bleus pâles qui jonchaient sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes étaient maintenant jaune or.

« Ça, fit Tails, c'est pour que ne te confonde pas avec Shadow

ça veut dire que je reste ici ?

Bien sur » Tails le regarda dans les yeux au travers du reflet « nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui »

Tails émit un petit rire de joie « Attend un peu que je montre à Sonic, il ne t'a pas encore vu ! Ohlala il va être bluffé, enfin j'espère.

Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? » Posa indiscrètement l'androïde, Tails ferma les yeux et sourit, calme

« Il est comme un frère, oui, disons qu'il m'a prit sous son aile alors que je savais à peine parler, il y à dix an...a vrais dire...je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit soudainement,

« Oh, je...je suis désolé, fit Watt.

Ce n'est pas grave, va, je le vis bien, j'ai plein d'amis et beaucoup sont comme moi tu sais.

Sonic... lui aussi ? »

Tais parut gêné par la question,

« Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais, il n'en parle pratiquement jamais, ils habiteraient un pays lointain dans lequel il ne veut pas retourner ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'est pas du genre à s'embarrasser de tout ça.

Il aime trop sa liberté, je sais, mais ses propres parents...

Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour un robot ! » coupa Tails l'air mi-contrarié, mi-pensif.

Watt se tut immédiatement, il chercha vite une réplique, mais avant qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit, le renardeau se mit à rire « hahaha t'es trop facile à avoir, tu te sens gêné d'être un androïde ou quoi ?

Watt sourit, mais intérieurement, il soufflait, Si Sonic venait à apprendre le lien entre lui et Black Doom via Joefrey, il aurait surement de graves ennuis, sa véritable identité il la gardera bien pour lui, et lui seul. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire cela lui paraissait des années.

Instinctivement il regarda ses mains, qui contrairement à Shadow étaient nues tout comme ses pieds. Tails le remarqua « oui je sais que tu n'es pas équipé, mais je vais remédier à ça promis »

Il descendit les escaliers, suivit par Watt, ils se retrouvèrent vite de nouveau dans la partie atelier du studio.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais t'emmener voir Cream et Vanilla, tu te souviens d'elles ?

oui, enfin je crois

Eh bien pour en revenir à la conversation de tout à l'heure, Vanilla est avec moi la seule personne qui habite une maison dans cette plaine. » Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la lumière de l'après midi s'engouffra dans l'atelier « allez viens, on va être en retard ! » dit-il joyeusement, puis il se retourna et l'emmena par le bras en courant dans l'herbe verte de la pleine en riant « au fait, bienvenue sur Mobius ! »

Vanilla était une personne de bonne éducation, sage, voir discrète et d'une extrême gentillesse. Elle avait quelque chose de maternel, pas seulement parce qu'elle était la mère de Cream, non, mais parce que c'était tout simplement dans son caractère. Cette lapine au foyer rayonnait d'amour, et ça, Watt l'avait tout de suite remarqué en entrant chez elle.

Le thé était une grande habitude, un rituel dans cette maison, avait-il appris de Tails sur le chemin. Peut-être était-ce sa façon bien à elle de se souvenir de l'aristocratie dans laquelle elle à vue le jour, ou alors c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle aime bien le thé, le débat n'est toujours pas résolu à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Toujours est-il que Watt fut prié de s'asseoir en compagnie de Tails autour d'une petite table ronde dans une pièce qui lui rappelait franchement une chambre de petite fille, avec un mobilier que l'on croirait spécialement conçue pour jouer à la dinette. Tout les meubles était arrondis en bois laqué de couleur pastel, un peu comme il avait vu chez Tails, sauf que l'impression qui ressortait faisait beaucoup plus « fille ».

« Un instant je vous en prie » fit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un escalier.

Interloqué Watt se tourna vers Tails mais le renardeau semblait ne pas réagir, apparemment il devait être le seul à se trouver surpris que leur hôte leur parle comme une standardiste.

« Cream descend, nos invités sont arrivés !

- J'arrive ! »

Elle descendit précipitamment et fit la révérence en les saluant, en petite lapine bien élevée. Puis elle s'installa à son tour, peu après le thé fut servit, même à Watt, et ceux malgré un petit détail que Vanilla avait oublié.

« Oh mais excusez moi, il est vrais que vous ne pouvez boire ! S'aperçu soudain Vanilla « Sinon je dois bien avoir des biscuits dans un placard pour vous, il y en a toujours et…ah vous ne pouvez manger non plus…mais je dois bien pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose enfin…attendez je reviens » Elle commença à s'agiter dans le cuisine à mesure que son visage s'empourprait.

- Ce n'est rien ! » Fit l'androïde pour calmer le jeu « ne vous sentez pas obligé de me donner quoi que se soit

- Ah mais si, j'insiste monsieur Watt !

- Ma maman aime toujours faire plaisir à ses invités, peux importe si ils soient robots, Mobiens ou autre, c'est important pour elle monsieur Watt ! Annonça joyeusement Cream

- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de m'appeler ' monsieur' non plus » se faisant il se retourna de nouveau vers Tails, mais celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

Finalement Vanilla sortit de la cuisine pour y revenir deux minutes plus tard, le rouge de son visage avait disparu et c'est toujours aussi gênée, mais avec un grand sourire de satisfaction qu'elle annonça « voila je vous ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Elle déposa sur la table un petit bidon gris qui jurait avec pratiquement toutes les couleurs de la pièce, comme un véritable ovni : un bidon d'huile.

« Si vous voulez j'ai une rallonge électrique » rajouta-t-elle

Tails et Cream pouffèrent de rire.

« Non merci ça ira » répondit Watt qui commençait à être gêné à son tour. Mais cette bataille était perdue d'avance, et Watt dut accepter tant bien que mal le bidon d'huile.

Cet incident passé, l'après midi se passa parfaitement bien, autour de la table dans la petite cuisine couleur pastel, Tails et Cream étaient surtout occupé à discuter entre eux tandis que Vanilla écoutait en silence, à part quelques remarque elle fut surtout occupée à boire sa tasse lentement. Bref le temps parut très long pour Watt, qui ne dit absolument rien du reste de l'après-midi. Une après midi longue, barbante, bien comme il les déteste quoi.

« Bien » lança finalement Tails en se levant « je dois y aller maintenant, sinon il fera nuit avant que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant

- où vas-tu ? » Demanda Watt étonné.

Le renardeau pris le temps de s'étirer avant de répondre

« Je vais faire quelques fouilles prés de l'épave de l'Egg Carrier, 'y a toujours des pièces intéressantes à trouver sur les machines de Robotnik

- je viens avec toi…n'est-ce pas ?

- non, c'est peut être dangereux pour toi d'y aller tout de suite, certaines machines sont probablement encore en fonction et tu pourrais réagir d'une manière inconnue si tu entres en contact avec l'une d'elles. »

Mais Watt ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il ne voulait pas rester dans cet univers tout rose et tout pastel, ah ça non ! Comme si Tails avait lu dans ses pensées, il fixa son corps métallique un moment, puis fit un signe de tête à Cream avant d'ajouter « bon courage ! » avec un étrange petit sourire narquois, puis il sortit. L'androïde eu à peine le temps de chercher à comprendre la signification qu'il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Il se retournât et vit Cream les yeux brillants avec une boite de maquillage pour fillettes.

« Tails m'avait promis que je pourrais jouer avec toi quand il aurai terminé de te réparer

- …non… »

Donc son histoire de machines en fonctionnement qu'il ne savait pas si ça pourrait réagir bizarrement ou autre, c'était du pipo ! Il l'avait vendu ! Il chercha du secours auprès de Vanilla, mais elle n'affichait qu'un sourire mal dissimulé devant sa détresse.

« Tu veux lequel ? dit Cream en lui montrant deux costumes de personnages de contes.

- euh

- trop tard j'ai choisi pour toi ! Allez viens on va bien s'amuser tous les deux »

Tails allait lui payer ce coup-bas.

Celui-ci en rigolait encore lorsqu'il atterrit avec le Tornado à côté de l'épave. Il se mit tout de suite en quête de pièces intéressantes. Après une heure de recherche, il allait bientôt faire nuit, il savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer d'avantage. Sur le chemin du retour vers son appareil, transportant toutes les pièces ramassées, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il alla poser les pièces puis revint, effectivement, c'était toujours là : un petit boîtier brillant avec un simple bouton au milieu. Il l'examina, le retourna « journal » était écrit sur son dos, un journal…comme un journal intime, ou un journal de bord ? Et si ce petit boîtier pouvait apporter des réponses sur la disparition d'Eggman ? Il appuya sur le bouton, à moitié confiant tout de même.

Une seconde plus tard, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu, il ne restait que du blanc, un espace de blanc infini, et un fauteuil dont le dossier lui faisait face à quelques mètres de là, il semblait occupé par quelqu'un. Il s'approcha et, au fur et à mesure, il remarqua que le fauteuil était aux couleurs d'Eggman : rouge et noir, l'avait il trouvé ? Que ferait-il dans un endroit pareil ?

« Bienvenue, » fit la personne assise, toujours dos tourné au renardeau, « approche toi ne sois pas effrayé » Tails s'avança encore un peu, il cru coir un gant blanc recouvert par une manche de veste rouge, typique de Robotnik, quand un autre fauteuil se matérialisa à coté de lui. « Assied toi je t'en prie » Le renardeau bien qu'inquiet, s'exécuta sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il demanda « où est-ce que je suis, qui êtes vous ? » La personne dans le fauteuil se retourna alors pour lui faire face, elle portait bien les vêtements d'Eggman, mais à la surprise de Tails c'était un petit garçon d'environs dix ans aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus très clairs qui y siégeait.

« Mon nom est Ivo Robotnik, bienvenue dans mes mémoires » dit le garçon avec un sourire désinvolte.

« Ce boîtier a pour but de transmettre l'histoire de ma vie, moi, pour que l'on sache quel génie je fût... »

Tails s'enfonça dans le siège, un peu plus, un enfant qui vient se prendre pour le mégalomane qu'il affronte depuis des années. Quelque chose ne va pas c'est évident. « Eggman » parle de lui au passé maintenant, c'est une nouvelle forme d'égocentrisme ? Veut-il donner une image de lui plus jeune ? Ridicule. Ridicule comme toujours, du moins si c'est bien lui qui est à l'origine de cette mascarade. Ce crâne d'œuf le fera toujours rire, lui comme Sonic d'ailleurs. Il observait les grands gestes que le gamin exécutait en lui racontant sa tirade, typiquement Eggmaniens. En y réfléchissant il se demanda comment Sonic aurait réagit dans cette situation. Il ne remarquait pas que le garçon en face de lui s'était arrêté de parler et tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, cherchant visiblement à se contrôler.

« Je te fais rire ?

- Non, assura Tails qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sourire.

- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ca ?

- Non, enfin… c'est juste qu'Eggman…

- Ivo Robotnik s'il te plaît, interrompît l'autre. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, le garçon avait l'air agacé, il croisa les bras et fît la moue, Tails eu l'impression qu'il se sentait personnellement atteint par ce surnom, comme si il était « vraiment » le docteur. Il inspira et essaya de peser ses mots, essayant de rentrer dans le jeu du gamin.

« Ivo, pourquoi est-ce que tu parle de toi au passé ?

- Pour faire simple, répondit-il en se levant pour accompagner ses explications d'une marche lente, le boîtier qui t'a mené vers moi n'est sensé s'activer qu'au cas où je venais à quitter ce monde, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu me déçois… »

Le visage du renard se crispe presque sur le moment, il sent son pouls s'accélérer. Si il savait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

« Attends, souffla-t-il, tu ne vas pas me dire que…

- Je suis mort, tout simplement. »

Il soupira, son visage enfantin prît soudain une expression de tristesse et de nostalgie très adulte, elle.

Tails le dévisagea longuement, sans expressions.

« - pas moi bien sûr, continua l'enfant, je ne suis qu'une copie crée à partir des mémoires de mon original » expliqua-t-il en tournant lentement autour du siège de Tails qui paralysé semblait avoir perdu son regard dans le vide. Soudain son visage se durcit, et ses lèvres remuèrent lentement. Le remarquant Ivo se pencha au dessus de lui.

« Tu mens » cru-t-il entendre.

« - je te demande pardon ?

- TU MENS ! »

Il bouscula le garçon d'un violent revers de bras et bondis hors du fauteuil pour courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tout droit.

Une main le retint à l'épaule « hey ». Il se retourna les yeux pleins de larmes

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça, c'est faux, il ne peux pas être mort !

- je ne peux pas te mentir, tu sais, je suis une machine ne l'oublie pas » Le garçon se volatilisa en poussières noires rouges et jaunes qui semblèrent danser un instant dans le blanc infini avant de former l'Ivo Robotnik présent, avec sa forme d'œuf et ses grandes moustaches. Tails se laissa tomber assis sur le sol en le voyant apparaître, il baissa la tête et regarda son image sur le sol qui le reflétait parfaitement, comme le ferait un miroir. Le docteur s'assit en face de lui, son visage vint rejoindre celui de Tails, alors qu'il le regardait au travers du reflet, le renardeau semblait se concentrer sur son propre reflet.

« Tu connais pourtant bien les machines, non ? poursuivit-il, Mes données indiquent que tes connaissances en mécanique valent mon original. »

Des larmes vinrent percuter le reflet du visage de Tails qui demeurait silencieux. La voix d'Ivo se fit plus lente, plus douce :

« Je savais que tu réagirais plus ou moins de la sorte, dit il en posant une main sur son épaule, tu es si jeune, et il est difficile de parler de ses choses là quand on à ton âge, que l'on soit surdoué en mécanique ou non, j'ai connu ça, aussi. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris l'apparence que j'avais à ton âge. Je pensais que ça aurait rendue la chose plus facile.

- Qui parle ? Les yeux méfiants du renardeau se portèrent sur le reflet du visage moustachu, il prit la main du docteur pour l'enlever de son épaule, toutefois il ne la lâcha pas. Qui parle ? Ivo Robotnik ou la machine qui me raconte son histoire ? »

Le visage sourit

« Je parlerais de programme pas de machine si j'étais toi, et pour ta question ce serait plutôt le programme, mais, à vrais dire je m'y perds un peu aussi. Ne suis-je pas un peu de lui ? » Tails sécha ses larmes, l'Eggman se releva et mis ses mains derrière son dos.

«Tu n'es pas prêt. Quand tu seras décidé reviens me voir. »

Sans faire le moindre mouvement, il s'éloigna de lui de plus en plus vite, puis le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Tails avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui s'éloignait. Il ouvrit les yeux.

…

Ce soir la, quand Tails revint, Cream était déjà en train de dormir, et Watt démaquillé. Il remercia brièvement Vanilla et rentra chez lui. Watt remarqua, que ce soit sur le trajet ou bien lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, qu'il était étrangement silencieux. Était-il frustré ? Tails n'avait pas récupérer les pièces qu'il voulait ? Le renardeau posa les pièces dans un coin de son atelier, puis souhaita bonne nuit à son ami avant de monter les escaliers et d'aller se coucher, le laissant seul.

« Sympa… » Pensa ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais lui en tout cas était en colère. Tails ne lui avait désigné aucun endroit pour dormir, de toute façon il ne **pouvait pas** dormir, comme un androïde quoi. Et maintenant donc, qu'allait-il se passer pour lui ? Il allait s'allonger sur la « table d'opération » sur laquelle il s'était réveillé ce matin puis attendre le lever du jour, bien gentiment ? Nerveusement il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Tails l'avait déjà laissé de côté chez Vanilla, avec ce coup-ci ça faisait deux fois dans la même soirée. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissent et déjà il faisait comme ci il n'existait plus ! C'est comme ces chiens que l'on adopte et dont tout le monde n'a plus rien à faire au bout de deux heures passées à jouer avec, c'est vrais qu'après tout il n'est jamais qu'un robot. Il se demandait si ça allait être comme ça tout au long du temps qu'il passerait ici. Si c'était le cas alors autant partir tout de suite…

Tails donna un coup de poing dans son matelas avant de se retourner, lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil, les mots qu'il venait d'entendre lui martelaient la tête. Couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, dans l'obscurité que seule brisait la faible lumière de la lune, il s'interrogea une nouvelle fois. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce type, cet endroit étaient ils réel ? Comment le garçon qu'il a vu a-t-il pu devenir ce grotesque mégalomane immature de toute façon ? Il tourna sur le côté, non c'était impossible, c'était une machination, cela devrait lui sauter aux yeux pourtant. Il les voyait, une nouvelle fois il voyait ces images qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis son retour. Il se voyait reprendre conscience parmi les décombres du vaisseau d'Eggman, les derniers mots entendus, la terrible nouvelle…

Non c'était impossible, il s'était fait avoir, tout était faux

Watt décidait finalement de sortir de la maison faire un tour, histoire de se changer les idées. Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe haute qu'il devinait fraîche, il avait besoin de faire le point, besoin d'être seul. A mesure qu'il montait une légère pente, les questions lui traversèrent la tête tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, et déjà une autre venait. Il savait que Joefrey était ici, quelque part, contre sa volonté. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher derrière quoique ce soit qui aurait pu l'excuser. S'il n'avait pas voulu assumer les conséquences de ses actes, il ne serait pas là ce soir, non ? Et puis…comment aurait-il pu regarder Anna en face ? C'était son ami, son meilleur ami, le seul, celui avec qui il partageait tant de choses, qui était toujours là.

L'espace d'une seconde, il cru entendre la mer. Joefrey a toujours aimé la mer, elle l'a toujours fasciné. Joefrey lui dit un jour, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, qu'un jour il quitterait la ville pour faire le tour du monde en bateau, qu'il passerait sa vie sur l'océan s'il le pouvait. L'océan de la côte ouest, près de leur ville natale est facilement accessible depuis la baie, à seulement trente minutes en métro. Il voit ses cheveux roux ternes, les yeux pétillants de malice quand gamins ils s'amusaient à courir après les mouettes sur la page. « Ou bien alors une partie de pêche ! » il l'entend encore s'exclamer dans un grand sourire il y a trois semaines seulement, la pêche était son hobby favoris. Au début Matt s'y ennuyait, il ne comprenait pas le sourire fixé au visage de son ami, quand celui-ci attendait pendant des heures le nez en l'air et les yeux fermé, juste à attendre que ça morde. Il y passait parfois des journées entières sans que ca ne se produise, mais ce n'était pas grave, et Matt ne comprenait toujours pas, vexé d'avoir perdu sa journée pour rien. Le soir venu, ils remettaient simplement les poissons pêchés à l'eau et rentraient chez eux. Avec le temps il commença à comprendre : l'important n'était pas de pêcher le plus de poissons possible, c'était de passer un bon moment ensemble, à écouter le ressac des vagues léchant paisiblement la plage, à parler de tout et de rien. C'était comme-ci ils étaient loin de tout, comme-ci la journée ne se terminerait jamais, ils étaient juste ensemble. Ils oubliaient leurs soucis en contemplant le soleil disparaître dans la mer, et laissaient le manteau rose et orange du ciel les envelopper comme un cocktail sucré, savourant la brise chaude soufflant sur leur visages. C'était leur routine, chaque été ils passaient autant de temps qu'ils pouvaient sur la baie, et ralentissaient le temps ensemble, simplement. C'était ce qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Puis vint l'invasion.

Chapitre 8

La porte grinça lentement, et Watt entrait dans la pièce. Sortir un peu l'avait calmé, il s'était changé les idées. Il s'assit sur la table d'opération au milieu de la pièce jonchée toujours du même bric-à-brac, le rangement n'était décidément pas le point fort de Tails. Il aurait aimé voir le garage de Tails un peu plus clairement, mais il ne voulait pas allumer la pièce de peur de déranger le renardeau dans son sommeil.

Un petit « vision infrarouge » apparût en bas à gauche de son champs de vision, avant de commencer à y voir in peu plus clair dans des teintes vertes. Il fit immédiatement le lien avec les mode combat dont il avait déjà fait l'expérience, et donc ne s'étonna pas plus. On dirait que la machine qu'il habitait avait un lien direct avec son conscient, et qu'elle s'adaptait à sa volonté. Il désira voir encore un peu plus clair, histoire de tester si la machine avait d'autres gadgets en réserve. Une lumière située dans son oreille droite s'alluma, agissant comme le ferait une lampe frontale.

« Parfait... » dit il pour lui même.

Il fit lentement le tour du garage en faisant attention à ne trébucher sur rien, il éclaira un placard en fer et s'amusa à faire des ombres chinoises dessus...faut bien tuer le temps quand on ne peut pas dormir. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua que quelque chose empêchait l'une des portes du placard de fermer complètement, quelque chose gênait depuis l'intérieur, il ouvrit et éclaira l'intérieur. A l'intérieur étaient posés une paire de gants et une paire de chaussures aux couleurs de son corps, elles lui étaient manifestement destinées. Tails avait dû lui confectionner pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il les enfila sans hésitations, elles étaient identiques à celles de Shadow, il remercierait Tails plus tard, pour l'instant il brûlait d'envie de les essayer. Avant de sortir il prit quand même le temps d'enfiler les gants. Une fois dehors il éteignit la lampe devenue inutile et se mis en position: le tout était de trouver comment les activer. Il se mit à courir droit devant lui aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, cela dura un moment sans que rien ne se passe et il commençait à s'agacer, et si ce n'étaient tout simplement pas des chaussures à réaction ?

« Allez.. »

Il pensa à accélérer encore plus et une force monstrueuse au niveau de ses pieds lui fit perdre l'équilibre, elles s'étaient mise en marche sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment.

« WhooAAAH ! »

Sa tête percuta le sol et il s'étendit de tout son long, mais les chaussures ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, il continua à être propulser à plat ventre, creusant de plus en plus le sol.

« Arrête toi merde ! » cria-t-il, mais les chaussures ne voulaient pas répondre. Il commença à paniquer.

« Stop! STOP ! AAAH STOOOOP ! »

Les chaussures s'arrêtèrent, après avoir fait creuser un sillon de quinze mètres de long dans le sol, Watt ayant servi à labourer le sol. Celui-ci enleva sa tête de la motte de terre où elle s'était plantée en poussant un juron. Après s'être relevé il se secoua un peu pour enlever la terre logée un peu partout sur son corps, puis il se retourna et constata l'ampleur des dégâts.


End file.
